


I'm Not Yours

by RockaRosalie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book: New Moon, Crossover, F/M, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockaRosalie/pseuds/RockaRosalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan has been keeping a secret. She is actually Isobelle Danvers. A half-blooded witch who is dating Harry and is best friends with Hermione and Ron.<br/>Set During Half-Blood-Prince, differs slightly from plot <br/>Harry/OC and maybe some Harry/OC/Edward</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter isn't great but it's more of a filler chapter.
> 
> (New moon never happened but Bella did have the birthday party but they never left town.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Harry Potter. I only own Isobelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't great but it's more of a filler chapter.
> 
> (New moon never happened but Bella did have the birthday party but they never left town.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Harry Potter. I only own Isobelle

I was in the clearing with the Cullen's when all of a sudden Edward ran to me and pulled me behind him and all the Cullen's surrounded me. I watched as figures emerged from the trees. Just by looking at what they were wearing I knew who they were instantly and felt for my wand only to realize I didn't carry it anymore.

The figure in the middle took off his hood and I saw his long white hair and grinned. "Isobelle, I believe it is time for you to finally come home." I smiled.

"Who are you?" I heard Carlisle ask. "What do you want with Bella?"

"I am sorry dear friends but I believe it is time for dear Isobelle to come home now." Dumbledore spoke.

"She is not going anywhere with you." Edward growled as his grip on me tightened. I saw the Order of the Phoenix members behind Dumbledore pull out their wands.

I sighed and moved in front of Edward so I was facing him. "I'm really sorry Edward." He looked at me confused." I never meant to hurt you Edward. I don't love you. I love someone else…"

"Bella what are you talking about?" Edward interjected

"His name is Harry Potter. We met when we were eleven. We started dating two years ago. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me to come. I came to see if you were sided with You-Know-who but your innocent. And by the way I'm 16 not 18." I stepped back unable to bare the heartbroken face of Edward or the hurt and angry faces of the Cullen's. I took a deep breath as I moved to stand next to Dumbledore. "Do the spell." I whispered

"What no Bella don't…" Edward started but Dumbledore whispered "Obliviate" and while the Cullen's were stunned for the moment the Order members apparated away and Dumbledore side-apparated me to the Burrow.

* * *

After I had come back to the Burrow I had been met with a lot of hugs from members of the Weasley family. I had been all to happy to change my hair colour back to it's normal blonde. Seeing as everyone in Forks hadn't really known the real Bella Swan I didn't have to put on a glamour and Charlie Swan was a squib so he knew why I was there. I had been allowed to see Harry only once as it had been too dangerous. That had been nearly 2 months ago and I missed him dearly. I tried not to think of the Cullen's. and the mission Dumbledore had given me last year, to see if the Cullen's were working with Voldemort and evil but I grew to care for the family I just never grew to love Edward, only like a brother. We would be going back to Hogwarts in a week and I had really missed it. I had been with Hermione getting ready when we thought we heard an owl screech.

Hermione opened the door in her robe with a toothbrush in her hand and I followed her out "Was that an owl I heard?"

"Harry's. Haven't seen him, have you? Apparently, he's wandering about the house." Ginny answered

"Really!" I grinned

"Really" I heard Harry's voice. I ran down the stairs and saw Harry standing in the doorway. I saw Ginny release him from a hug and I ran towards him and hugged him too. "I missed you." I spoke softly to him.

"I missed you too Belle" He answered and he stroked my hair .We were joined by everyone else so I reluctantly released him from the hug as he hugged everyone else.

Mrs Weasley hugged Harry and then asked him "But why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"Didn't know." Harry replied and then shrugged "Dumbledore."

"That man. But then, what would we do without him? Ron!" Mrs Weasley yelled.

Ron was about to touch Hermione but jumped back. "You've a bit of..." He gestured to the stray lace of toothpaste on Hermione's chin. Quickly she wiped it off, and gave him an odd look.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> Updated: 02/08/2014
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> RockaRosalie
> 
> xxx


	2. Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried really hard on this chapter so I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: See chapter one

 

"Were the Muggles all right? Did they treat you okay?" I asked Harry as I sat next to him on the bed.

"Same as usual," said Harry, as Hermione perched herself on the edge of his bed, "they didn't talk to me much, but I like it better that way. How're you, Hermione?"

"Oh, I'm fine," said Hermione, who was scrutinizing Harry as though he was sickening for something.

"What's the time? Have I missed breakfast?" He said

"Don't worry about that, Mum's bringing you up a tray; she reckons you look underfed," said Ron, rolling his eyes. "So, what's been going on?"

"Nothing much, I've just been stuck at my aunt and uncle's, haven't I?"

"Come off it!" said Ron. "You've been off with Dumbledore!"

"It wasn't that exciting. He just wanted me to help him persuade this old teacher to come out of retirement. His name's Horace Slughorn."

"Oh," said Ron, looking disappointed. "We thought-" Hermione flashed a warning look at Ron, and Ron changed tack at top speed. "- we thought it'd be something like that."

"You did?" said Harry, amused.

"Yeah... yeah, now Umbridge has left, obviously we need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, don't we? So, er, what's he like?"

"He looks a bit like a walrus, and he used to be Head of Slytherin," said Harry. "Something wrong ,Belle?"

I was watching him as though expecting strange symptoms to manifest themselves at any moment. I rearranged my features hastily in an unconvincing smile. "No, of course not! So, um, did Slughorn seem like he'll be a good teacher?"

"Dunno," said Harry. "He can't be worse than Umbridge, can he?"

"I know someone who's worse than Umbridge," said a voice from the doorway. Ron's younger sister slouched into the room, looking irritable. "Hi, Harry."

"What's up with you?" Ron asked.

"It's her," said Ginny, plonking herself down on Harry's bed. "She's driving me mad."

"What's she done now?" I asked sympathetically.

"It's the way she talks to me... you'd think I was about three!"

"I know," said Hermione, dropping her voice. "She's so full of herself."

"Can't you three lay off her for five seconds?" Ron said angrily.

"Oh, that's right, defend her," snapped Ginny. "We all know you can't get enough of her."

Starting to feel that he was missing something, Harry said, "Who are you... ?"

Before he could finish his question the bedroom door flew open again, and Harry instinctively yanked the bedcovers up to his chin so hard that Hermione and Ginny slid off the bed onto the floor.

A young woman was standing in the doorway; she was tall and willowy with long blonde hair and appeared to emanate a faint, silvery glow. To complete this vision of perfection, she was carrying a heavily laden breakfast tray. "'Arry," she said in a throaty voice. "Eet 'as been too long!" I rolled my eyes and shared a glance with Hermione and Ginny.

As she swept over the threshold toward him, Mrs. Weasley was revealed, bobbing along in her wake, looking rather cross. "There was no need to bring up the tray, I was just about to do it myself!"

"Eet was no trouble," said Fleur Delacour, setting the tray across Harry's knees and then swooping to kiss him on each cheek. "I 'ave been longing to see 'im. You remember my seester, Gabrielle? She never stops talking about 'Arry Potter. She will be delighted to see you again."

"Oh... is she here too?" Harry croaked.

"No, no, silly boy," said Fleur with a tinkling laugh, "I mean next summer, when we... but do you not know?"

Her great blue eyes widened and she looked reproachfully at Mrs. Weasley, who said, "We hadn't got around to telling him yet."

Fleur turned back to Harry, swinging her silvery sheet of hair so that it whipped Mrs. Weasley across the face. "Bill and I are going to be married!"

"Oh," said Harry blankly as Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny and I all determinedly avoided one another's gaze. "Wow. Er... congratulations!"

She swooped down upon him and kissed him again. "Bill is very busy at ze moment, working very 'ard, and I only work part-time at Gringotts for my Eenglish, so he brought me 'ere for a few days to get to know 'is family properly. I was so pleased to 'ear you would be coming... zere isn't much to do 'ere, unless you like cooking and chickens! Well... enjoy your breakfast, 'Arry!" With these words she turned gracefully and seemed to float out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Mrs. Weasley made a noise that sounded like, "tchah!"

"Mum hates her," said Ginny quietly.

"I do not hate her!" said Mrs. Weasley in a cross whisper. "I just think they've hurried into this engagement, that's all!"

"They've known each other a year," said Ron, who looked oddly groggy and was staring at the closed door.

"Well, that's not very long! I know why it's happened, of course. It's all this uncertainty with You-Know-Who coming back, people think they might be dead tomorrow, so they're rushing all sorts of decisions they'd normally take time over. It was the same last time he was powerful, people eloping left, right, and center..."

"Including you and Dad," said Ginny slyly.

"Yes, well, your father and I were made for each other, what was the point in waiting?" said Mrs. Weasley. "Whereas Bill and Fleur... well... what have they really got in common? He's a hardworking, down-to-earth sort of person, whereas she's..."

"A cow," said Ginny, nodding. "But Bill's not that down-to-earth. He's a Curse-Breaker, isn't he, he likes a bit of adventure, a bit of glamour... I expect that's why he's gone for Phlegm."

"Stop calling her that, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley sharply, as Harry, Hermione and I laughed. "Well, I'd better get on... Eat your eggs while they're warm, Harry."

Looking careworn, she left the room. Ron still seemed slightly punch-drunk; he was shaking his head experimentally like a dog trying to rid its ears of water.

"Don't you get used to her if she's staying in the same house?" Harry asked.

"Well, you do," said Ron, "but if she jumps out at you unexpectedly, like then..."

"It's pathetic," said Hermione furiously, striding away from Ron as far as she could go and turning to face him with her arms folded once she had reached the wall.

"You don't really want her around forever?" Ginny asked Ron incredulously. When he merely shrugged, she said, "Well, Mum's going to put a stop to it if she can, I bet you anything."

"How's she going to manage that?" asked Harry.

"She keeps trying to get Tonks round for dinner. I think she's hoping Bill will fall for Tonks instead. I hope he does, I'd much rather have her in the family."

"Yeah, that'll work," said Ron sarcastically. "Listen, no bloke in his right mind's going to fancy Tonks when Fleur's around. I mean, Tonks is okay-looking when she isn't doing stupid things to her hair and her nose, but..."

"She's a damn sight nicer than Phlegm," said Ginny.

"And she's more intelligent, she's an Auror!" I said

"Fleur's not stupid, she was good enough to enter the Triwizard Tournament," said Harry.

"Not you as well!" said Hermione bitterly.

"I suppose you like the way Phlegm says ''Arry,' do you?" I asked scornfully.

"No," said Harry, wishing he hadn't spoken, "I was just saying, Phlegm... I mean, Fleur..."

"I'd much rather have Tonks in the family," said Ginny. "At least she's a laugh."

"She hasn't been much of a laugh lately," said Ron. "Every time I've seen her she's looked more like Moaning Myrtle."

"That's not fair," snapped Hermione. "She still hasn't got over what happened... you know... I mean, he was her cousin!"

Harry looked as though his heart had sank. I gently rubbed his hand. While I wasn't there I had heard about what had happened with Sirius. He picked up a fork and began shovelling scrambled eggs into his mouth, hoping to deflect any invitation to join in this part of the conversation.

"Tonks and Sirius barely knew each other!" said Ron. "Sirius was in Azkaban half her life and before that their families never met-"

"That's not the point," I said. "She thinks it was her fault he died!"

"How does she work that one out?" asked Harry

"Well, she was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, wasn't she? I think she feels that if only she had finished her off, Bellatrix couldn't have killed Sirius."

"That's stupid," said Ron.

"It's survivor's guilt," I said. "I know Lupin's tried to talk her round, but she's still really down. She's actually having trouble with her Metamorphosing!"

"With her...?"

"She can't change her appearance like she used to," explained Hermione. "I think her powers must have been affected by shock, or something."

"I didn't know that could happen," said Harry.

"Nor did I," said Hermione, "but I suppose if you're really depressed..."

The door opened again and Mrs. Weasley popped her head in. "Ginny," she whispered, "come downstairs and help me with the lunch."

"I'm talking to this lot!" said Ginny, outraged.

"Now!" said Mrs. Weasley, and withdrew.

"She only wants me there so she doesn't have to be alone with Phlegm!" said Ginny crossly. She swung her long red hair around in a very good imitation of Fleur and pranced across the room with her arms held aloft like a ballerina.

"You lot had better come down quickly too," she said as she left.

Harry took advantage of the temporary silence to eat more breakfast. Hermione was peering into Fred and George's boxes, though every now and then she cast sideways looks at Harry. Ron, who was now helping himself to Harry's toast, was still gazing dreamily at the door.

"What's this?" Hermione asked eventually, holding up what looked like a small telescope.

"Dunno," said Ron, "but if Fred and George left it here, it's probably not ready for the joke shop yet, so be careful."

"Your mum said the shop's going well," said Harry. "Said Fred and George have got a real flair for business."

"That's an understatement," said Ron. "They're raking in the Galleons! I can't wait to see the place, we haven't been to Diagon Alley yet, because Mum says Dad's got to be there for extra security and he's been really busy at work, but it sounds excellent."

"And what about Percy?" asked Harry; the third-eldest Weasley brother had fallen out with the rest of the family. "Is he talking to your mum and dad again?"

"Nope," said Ron.

"But he knows your dad was right all along now about Voldemort being back..."

"Dumbledore says people find it far easier to forgive others for being wrong than being right," said Hermione. "I heard him telling your mum, Ron."

"Sounds like the sort of mental thing Dumbledore would say," said Ron.

"He's going to be giving me private lessons this year," said Harry conversationally.

Ron choked on his bit of toast as Hermione and I gasped.

"You kept that quiet!" said Ron.

"I only just remembered," said Harry honestly. "He told me last night in your broom shed."

"Blimey... private lessons with Dumbledore!" said Ron, looking impressed. "I wonder why he's... ?"

His voice tailed away as he exchanged looks with Hermione and I. Harry laid down his knife and fork. He fixed his eyes on his fork, which was gleaming in the sunlight streaming into his lap, and said, "I don't know exactly why he's going to be giving me lessons, but I think it must be because of the prophecy." Ron, Hermione and I were silent. He continued, still speaking to his fork, "You know, the one they were trying to steal at the Ministry."

"Nobody knows what it said, though," said Hermione quickly. "It got smashed."

"Although the Prophet says..." began Ron, but Hermione said, "Shh!"

"The Prophet's got it right," said Harry, looking up at us with a great effort: Hermione seemed frightened and Ron amazed .I was just shocked. "That glass ball that smashed wasn't the only record of the prophecy. I heard the whole thing in Dumbledore's office, he was the one the prophecy was made to, so he could tell me. From what it said," Harry took a deep breath, "it looks like I'm the one who's got to finish off Voldemort... At least, it said neither of us could live while the other survives."

The four of us gazed at one another in silence for a moment. Then there was a loud bang and Hermione vanished behind a puff of black smoke.

Hermione!" shouted Harry, Ron and I shouted as the breakfast tray slid to the floor with a crash.

Hermione emerged, coughing, out of the smoke, clutching the telescope and sporting a brilliantly purple black eye. "I squeezed it and it... it punched me!" she gasped. And sure enough, we now saw a tiny fist on a long spring protruding from the end of the telescope.

"Don't worry," said Ron, who was plainly trying not to laugh, "Mum'll fix that, she's good at healing minor injuries..."

"Oh well, never mind that now!" said Hermione hastily. "Harry, oh, Harry..." She sat down on the edge of his bed again. "We wondered, after we got back from the Ministry... Obviously, we didn't want to say anything to you, but from what Lucius Malfoy said about the prophecy, how it was about you and Voldemort, well, we thought it might be something like this... Oh, Harry..." She stared at him, then whispered, "Are you scared?"

"Not as much as I was," said Harry. "When I first heard it, I was... but now, it seems as though I always knew I'd have to face him in the end..."

"When we heard Dumbledore was collecting you in person, we thought he might be telling you something or showing you something to do with the prophecy," said Ron eagerly. "And we were kind of right, weren't we? He wouldn't be giving you lessons if he thought you were a goner, wouldn't waste his time... he must think you've got a chance!"

"That's true," I said. "I wonder what he'll teach you, Harry? Really advanced defensive magic, probably... powerful counter curses... anti-jinxes...and evasive enchantments generally

"Well, at least you know one lesson you'll be having this year, that's one more than Ron and me. I wonder when our O.W.L. results will come?" Hermione mused

"Can't be long now, it's been a month," said Ron.

"Hang on," said Harry. "I think Dumbledore said our O.W.L. results would be arriving today!"

"Today?" shrieked Hermione. "Today? But why didn't you... oh my God... you should have said..." She leapt to her feet. I laughed "I'm going to see whether any owls have come..."

"You're lucky you didn't have to do the exams!" Ron muttered to me as Hermione left the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> Updated: 02/08/2014
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> RockaRosalie
> 
> xxx


	3. Potion's,Cauldrons and Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobelle returns to Hogwarts

Later that day I was sitting with Ron, Hermione and Harry in the attic. Harry was burning the Daily Prophet. "When'd you get here?" Harry asked Hermione

"A few days ago." Hermione answered as I sat next to Harry." Though... for a bit, I wasn't sure I was coming. "I looked up and saw her glance at Ron.

"Mum sort of lost it last week." Ron admitted "Said Ginny, Belle and I had no business going back to Hogwarts. That it's too dangerous."

"Oh come on..." Harry groaned

"She's not alone." Hermione quickly argued "Even my parents - and they're Muggles - know something bad is happening."

"When my mum heard I was coming back to Hogwarts she didn't want me to go either." I confessed.

Ron continued "Anyway, Dad stepped in, told her she was being barmy. Took a day or two, but she came round."

"But we're talking about Hogwarts." Harry snapped and then his voice went softer " Dumbledore. What could be safer?"

Hermione, Ron and I exchanged a glance. "There's been a lot of chatter lately." I informed Harry "That he's gotten... old."

"Rubbish." Harry said "He's only - what?"

"A hundred and fifty. Give or take a few years." Ron said as we all broke out into laughter.

* * *

We went to Diagon Alley to get a few things from Hogwarts when we decided to visit Fred and George's shop. When we entered Fred and George's joke shop it was utter madness: Ever-Bashing Boomerangs whipped through the air, Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start No-Heat fireworks spat sparks, and Nose-Biting Teacups bare tiny porcelain teeth.

I was standing with Hermione and Ginny by the love potion's when Fred, George and Harry walked over. "Hello, ladies!"

George turned to Ginny and Hermione, who were looking at the display of Wonder Witch Love Potions. "Yes, they do really work. "

Fred turned to Ginny "Then again, the way we hear it, sis, you're doing just fine on your own."

"Meaning?"

"Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?" Fred continued

"None of your business." Ginny snapped

Just then a boy I think was Cormac McLaggen a fellow Gryffindor passed behind Hermione and I and, with his eyes, I could see him take the full measure of her. Noticing, she turned, receiving a faint smile as he moved on. I smiled.

Ron followed Fred and George up the stairs "How much for this?"

"Five Galleons." They answered

"How much for me?" Ron asked

"Five Galleons."

"But I'm your brother!" Ron protested

Fred and George glanced at each other "Ten Galleons."

"C'mon. Let's go." Ron grumbled to us as he walked away.

We headed for the door, passing Lavendar Brown, who I saw smile flirtatiously at an oblivious Ron. "Hi, Ron."

"Hi." He replied before we left.

"How is it Fred and George are doing it? Half the alley's closed down." Hermione questioned as we saw that most of the shops in Diagon Alley were closed or destroyed.

"Fred reckons people need a laugh these days." Ron answered

"Reckon he's right..." Harry agreed

"Oh no. Look." I was gazing at the wreck that was Ollivander's Wand Shop. "But everyone got their wands from Ollivander. Young. Old..." We opened the door and stepped inside.

"Good. Bad. "Harry continued "Speaking of which..."Across the avenue, we spotted Draco Malfoy and Narcissa pause, glance around, then slip quickly down an alley.

"Is it just me? Or do Draco and mummy look like two people who don't want to be followed?" Ron speculated.

Considering I was with Harry, Ron and Hermione we ended up trailing Draco and Narcissa, who navigated the dark streets with ease. Hermione, lagging a bit, glanced up at the darkening sky. I waited for her but when I looked back, I saw Ron and Harry far ahead. They turned a shadowy corner and vanished. They came back a few minutes later. They lost them in some shop. We arrived back at the Burrow and had been rushed off to bed seeing as we were going to Hogwarts tomorrow. I hadn't had a single moment with Harry by ourselves since he got here and I was getting frustrated. I would have to wait until we got to Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were sitting together in a compartment. The train had just left the station and I was anxious to get to Hogwarts. Hermione had a book entitled Advance Rune Translation open on her lap, while Ron let Harry's invisibility cloak play through his fingers.

"Don't you see," Harry insisted "it was a ceremony. An initiation."

"Stop, Harry, I know where you're going with this..."Hermione started

"It's happened." Harry continued "He's one of them."

"One of what?" Ron asked confused.

"Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater." I answered Ron and I rolled my eyes.

"You're barking. What would You-Know-Who want with a sod like Malfoy?" Ron laughed

"So what's he doing in Borgin and Burke's? Browsing for furniture?" Harry said sarcastically.

Ron frowned "It's a creepy shop. He's a creepy bloke."

"Look. His father's a Death Eater. It only makes sense" Harry declared. When it became apparent no-one believed him he rose from his seat and snatched the cloak from Ron's hands. "I need some air."

I sighed. I got up shortly after Harry and searched the train but I couldn't find him. Instead I went back to the compartment. If Harry wanted to talk he'd come and find me when he's ready. I began to get worried as we drew closer to Hogwarts. Harry still hadn't come back and Hermione, Ron and I had already changed into our robes. Soon enough the train stopped at Hogwarts and there was no sign of Harry.

Ron, Hermione and I stepped into the crowded aisle. "Where's Harry?" I asked

"Probably on the platform. C'mon." Ron said

We shared a carriage with Ginny, Dean and Neville and made our way to Hogwarts for the sorting ceremony. I would have contributed to the conversations but I was too worried about Harry. The sorting ceremony had finished and I was sitting next to Ginny, opposite from Ron and across from Hermione. Hermione craned her neck, looking for Harry, while Ron stuffed his face with pudding, mumbling with his mouth full "Don' you worry. He'll be 'long soon 'nuff – "

He was cut off by Hermione whacking him with a book. "Will. You. Stop. Eating! Your best friend is missing!"

"Oi!"Exclaimed Ron "Turn around, you lunatic."

Hermione and I span around only to see Harry and Luna approaching. In the light of the hall, Harry's blood-spattered face was quite the sight.

"He's covered in blood again." I groaned "Why is it he's always covered in blood?"

"Looks like his own this time." Ron said

"Where've you been, Harry?" I asked as he arrived and sat next to me.

"And what happened to your face?" Hermione added

"Later." Harry muttered as he used a napkin to dab at the blood on his face. "What've I missed?"

Ron shrugged and continued to eat. "Sorting Hat urged us all to be brave and strong in these troubled times - easy for it to say - it's a hat, isn't it? First Years seemed to enjoy it, though. Wankers. Filch give you the wand outside?"

Harry nodded. With a damp napkin in hand, I began to dab his face. Harry smiled at me softly. "Thanks..."

Just then, the light in the Hall began to gently dim and all eyes turned to Professor Dumbledore, standing at the top of the Hall, ashen hand raised to the enchanted ceiling, where clouds responded to his gestures and shrouded a gleaming full moon.

"What's happened to his hand?" Hermione whispered to us but we all shrugged.

"The very best of evenings to you!" Dumbledore began, "First off, please join me in welcoming the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn." There was mild applause and I saw Harry clap perfunctorily, his eyes drifting to the entrance of the Hall as a pair of Aurors stationed themselves just outside. "Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master." Doesn't Snape teach potions? "Meanwhile the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts will be assumed by Professor Snape." Oh no. This announcement was greeted by stunned silence. Dumbledore frowned then attempted to generate something by clapping his hands once. A few Slytherins joined in and some dim-witted First Years. "Now, as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival tonight. You have a right to know why." Dumbledore paused. "Once there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very Hall. Walked this castle's corridors. Slept beneath its roof. He seemed, to all the world, a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle. "The Hall went utterly silent. "Today, of course, the world knows him by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I am reminded of a sobering fact. Each day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle. But in the end,their greatest weapon remains... you." I saw Harry eye Malfoy, slouched low, lazily levitating a fork with his wand, as if Dumbledore were unworthy of attention. "Just something to keep in mind. Now, off to bed. Pip pip!"

As we all rose Ron spoke sarcastically, "That was cheerful." We followed the rest of the Gryffindor students back to the common room. Everyone went off to their dorms to get ready for tomorrow. It was just Harry and I left in the common room and as he began to go up to his dorm I clutched his arm. "Harry, is something going on, something you're not telling me. I know I wasn't here last year but… you now you can trust me, right?"

"Of course I know that. I'm just stressed, okay. I love you." He kissed me softly before walking up the stairs to his dorm. "Goodnight."

* * *

I had been woken up by Hermione this morning. I quickly rushed to shower and get dressed. I brushed my hair and followed Hermione down to the Great Hall. We were joined by Harry and Ron moment later. Professor McGonagall gave us our schedules and I was happy to know I had the same schedule as Ron, Hermione and Harry except when Hermione is doing ancient runes, I am doing divination with Ron and Harry. I was disappointed to find out Harry and Ron were not joining us for potions so when lesson's started, we bid them goodbye and went to the dungeons for potions with Professor Slughorn. We were five minutes into the class when I saw Harry drag Ron inside and I grinned.

"Harry m'boy! I was beginning to worry!" Professor Slughorn began," And I see we've brought someone with us..."

"Ron Weasley, sir." Ron answered "But I'm dead awful at Potions, a menace actually, so I probably should just be going..." Ron turned around to leave but was blocked by Harry.

"Nonsense, we'll sort you out." Professor Slughorn continued "Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Right then, books out..."

"Um, sorry, sir," Harry interjected as Professor Slughorn turned to address the class "but I haven't got my book yet - nor's Ron. You see..."

"Not to worry. You can get what you need from the cupboard." As Harry and Ron walked to the cupboard, Slughorn resumed gesturing to the cauldrons bubbling before him. "Now, as I was saying, I've prepared a few concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be?" Hermione's hand shot up. "Yes, Miss...?"

"Granger, sir. That one there is Veritaserum." Hermione walked over to the cauldrons "And that would be Polyjuice Potion. And that... is Amortentia! The most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumoured to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them. For example, I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and spearmint toothpaste..." Hermione blushed and stopped herself.

"Now Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." Professor Slughorn addressed the class. I suddenly felt myself drawn to the potion, I smelt a broomstick handle and I think, Harry. Suddenly Slughorn clanged a cover onto the cauldron and I instantly snapped out of it. I saw Lavendar still staring dreamily at Ron and Hermione narrow her eyes at that.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in that one." Katie Bell points out.

"Ah yes..." Slughorn walks to a small black cauldron. He began to ladle a bit of golden liquid into a tiny vial. "What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly referred to as..."

"Liquid luck." I interjected .A buzz ran through the class. Even Malfoy perked up.

"Yes, Miss…"

"Danvers" I said

"Desperately tricky to make." Slughorn continued "Disastrous should you get it wrong. But brewed correctly, as this has been, it has remarkable powers. One sip and you will find that all your endeavors succeed... at least until the effects wear off."

"But then why don't people drink it all the time?" Katie Bell asked

"Because taken in excess it causes giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence." Slughorn answered her.

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin asked.

"Twice .Once when I was twenty-four. Once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoons taken at breakfast. Two perfect days…" Slughorn eyes the vial dreamily. Finally he blinked. "So, this is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck... to the student who, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death, the recipe for which can be found on page ten of your textbook. Excitement seizes the class. Slughorn smiles knowingly. "You should know that in all the years of my previous tenure at Hogwarts, not once did a student brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. In any event - good luck." Slughorn sets the vial upon his desk, where it shimmer sin a shaft of sunlight.

I went to my desk which was in-between Harry and Hermione. I opened up my textbook and the first instruction was to "Cut up one Sopophorous bean." I take the silver dagger on my deck and poise it over the bean when... Ron's bean shoots across the room and bounces off Katie Bell's head. I struggle to cut the bean when I look over at Harry and see his desk runs red with juice. "How did you do that?" I asked him

"Crush it. Don't cut it." Harry explained to me.

"No. The instructions specifically say to cut." Hermione protested next to me.

"No. Really..." Harry insisted

"Sh!" Hermione cut him off and I saw Harry shrug.

I did what Harry said and crush the bean. A red liquid come out and I pour it into the cauldron. I look around and see students struggle, a cauldron overflows and I see Lavender eye Ron. I can also see Hermione grow more and more frustrated. Her hair grows bushier in the steam rising from her cauldron. I laugh when I see Malfoy cut himself and curse. Harry, cool as a cucumber, adds one last ingredient and steps back done, while Hermione, hair like Medea now, glowers at him.

I begin to stir my potion anti-clockwise seven times when Slughorn wends his way amongst the cauldrons, nodding with sympathy at the fiascos before him. Then... he stops, staring in disbelief at the pearly sheen of one bubbling potion. "Merlin's Beard! But it's perfect. So perfect I daresay one sip would kill us all! Your mother was a dab hand at potions, but this... My, my, what can't you do, m'boy? Perhaps you will save us all in the end..."All eyes turned to Harry and his smile faltered. "Here you are then, as promised. One bottle of Felix Felicis. Use it well". Slowly, Harry reaches out and takes the glittering vial.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. Constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> Updated: 02/08/2014
> 
> If anyone knows any good couple names for Isobelle and Harry or any Beta's please review or PM me!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> RockaRosalie X


	4. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobelle goes to Hogsmeade and witnesses a cursed Katie Bell. She also attends Slug Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished this chapter. Hope you like it.

I was sort of mad at how easily Harry managed to brew the potion but I got over it rather quickly unlike Hermione who was still holding a grudge. I was excited though when the next morning it was Quidditch trials. I know I'm a good chaser but I don't want anyone to think I just got on the team because I'm dating the captain so I really have to show how good I am today.

Ginny and I were standing behind Harry. Ron, Ginny and I were the only ones listening to him. Harry tried with little success to get the attention of the throng of aspiring Quidditch players assembled on the pitch. "All right! Queue up! Excuse me..."

"SHUT IT!" Ginny yelled. There was instant silence. Harry frowned, but nodded to Ginny nevertheless.

"Thanks. All right. This morning I'll be putting you all through a few drills to assess your strengths." Harry explained "But know this: Just because you made the team last year does not guarantee you a spot this year. Is that clear?" Ron looked unnerved at this, sweating so much he's attracted a pesky fly.

Cormac, the huge boy from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, sidles up. "No hard feelings, Weasley, alright?"

"Hard feelings?" Ron asked

"I'll be going out for Keeper as well." Cormac said "Nothing personal."

"Really? Strapping guy like you, you've got a Beater's build, don't you think?" Ron advised" Keeper needs to be agile, quick –"

Cormac nabs the fly between two fingers, and kills the buzzing. "I like my chances. Say... think you could introduce me to your friend Granger? Wouldn't mind getting on a first name basis, know what I mean?" Cormac gives a lewd wink and saunters off. Ron glances up to the stands. Hermione smiles and waves. I look at Ron and raise my eyebrows. When Ron looks at me confused I roll my eyes and walk away.

When it's my turn I fly swiftly, handling the Quaffle with ease .Behind me two second years collide in mid-air. I throw the Quaffle and Cormac makes a brilliant save. While Ron makes a shaky save. Katie Bell snatches a Quaffle with one hand, splits two defenders beautifully and makes a slick blind pass to Dean who jets high in the air, then lets the Quaffle roll off his fingers... right into my hands as I race below. Seamus sends a Bludger rocketing into the stands which scatters a group of onlookers, leaving only Neville, who sidles delicately to the right as the others leg it. I see two third years collide in mid-air. Ginny throws a Quaffle and Cormac makes a brilliant save again. Ron turns the wrong way but makes the save anyway as the Quaffle caroms off the tail of his broom. I'm starting to feel rather nervous for Ron .I can see Hermione look on nervously too. Demezla Robins, bent low over her stick, pins the Quaffle under her chin, splits two Bludgers and a pair of Beaters. Two fourth years collide in mid-air. Two aspiring Beaters "whiff" on a pair of Bludgers and whack each other instead and plummet to the pitch as the Bludgers ricochet off one another and go flying into the stands, scattering onlookers yet again and leaving, as before, only Neville. This time, he sidles delicately to the left. I manage to get a Quaffle and shoot it through the goal but yet again Cormac makes a brilliant save. I throw another Quaffle to where Ron is but the Quaffle bounces off Ron's head. I see Hermione look on extremely nervously. Two fifth years collide in mid-air.

The survivors pressed ice packs to their heads and run tape round twisted fingers. Only Ron, hovering at the west goal, and Cormac, hovering at the east, remain on the pitch. I eye Cormac - cool, confident, clear. Then I eye Ron – sweaty and nervous,

"All right. Cormac. Ron. It's down to you two for Keeper." Harry yelled out "We'll decide it with a shootout. Belle, you'll bring the Quaffle up against Cormac. Ginny, you'll take on Ron.

"Hang on. She's his sister. How do I know she won't toss him a floater?" Cormac Complains.

"Piss off, Cormac." Ginny shouted "How 'bout I toss you a floater?"

"Quiet" Harry snapped "I'm Captain. We do it my way. Now line up. On three. One. Two... Three!"

Ginny and I rocket forth. Ron weaved nervously while Cormac hovered in place, a confident sneer on his face. I hunched over my broom, flying like an arrow, then I went into a wide, sweeping slide. Ginny blasts over the pitch ginger hair streaming like flames, then rolls recklessly to the side. As one, we both throw the Quaffle. Cormac, at the last moment, inexplicably rolls his broom to the right and the Quaffle sails over his shoulder. Ron, zig-zagging crazily, nearly falls off his broom, rights himself in a panic, and deflects Ginny's Quaffle... with his forehead. As a few partisan cheers erupt from the stands, Harry grinned, and then had to restrain himself. I smile realising Cormac missed the goal but Ron didn't.

* * *

We were sitting in the common room. Harry was scanning his Potions book. Hermione was perusing the Prophet while Ron was cracking walnuts, pitching the pieces into the fire. I sat reading my charms textbook.

"Have to admit, thought I was going to miss that last one. Hope Cormac's not taking it too hard." Ron smiled. Behind her paper, Hermione rolled her eyes. "Has a bit of a thing for you, Hermione. Cormac."

"He's vile." Hermione admitted.

"I second that." I spoke up.

"Ever heard of this spell?" Harry moved next to Hermione and I and pointed to a notation in the margin underlined three times: "Sectumsempra. For Enemies."

Hermione frowned. "No I have not. And if you had a shred of self-respect you would turn that book in."

"Not bloody likely." Ron snorted "He's top of the class. Even better than you, Hermione. Slughorn thinks he's a genius." Hermione cast Ron a withering glance.

"What?"

"I'd like to know just whose book that was. Let's take a look, shall we?" Hermione reached past me to grab the book from Harry.

Harry held it out of her reach "No!"

"Why not?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Harry stood up and walked away "It's... old. The binding is fragile."

Hermione followed Harry "The binding is fragile?" She made another grab for it, but Harry held it clear.

I stood up and walked behind Harry, and plucked the book out of his hand. "Who's the Half-Blood Prince?"

"The who?" Hermione and Ron asked.

I backed up as Harry and Hermione walked closer to me "That's what it says. Right here. 'This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince." I pointed, written on the frontispiece is: "This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince." I threw the book back to Harry who caught it and walked over to a desk and started to read.

* * *

We were walking to Homemade but we had to trudge through deep snow and there was a bitter wind.

"For weeks you carry around this book, practically sleep with it... and you have no desire to find out who The Half-Blood Prince is?" Hermione questioned Harry.

"I didn't say I wasn't curious. And, by the way, I don't sleep with it." Harry corrected Hermione.

Ron chortled sarcastically "Yeah. Right." Harry glared at him. "Well, it's true. I like a nice chat before I go to bed. Now you're always reading that bloody book. It's like being with Hermione." Hermione glared at him.

"Well, I was curious. So I went to …" Hermione began.

"The library." Ron, Harry and I interjected.

"And?" I asked

"And... nothing." Hermione exclaimed, "There's no reference to the Half-Blood Prince anywhere."

"Good. That settles it then." Harry stated.

Hermione started to object, when Hagrid emerged out of the trees, beard crusted in white, looking like a crazed Father Christmas. "Hey, you four!"

Behind him, deep in the woods, I could see dark silhouettes, Aurors. I eyed them briefly then nodded to the pulsating burlap bag Hagrid clutched in his fist. "What've you got there, Hagrid?"

Hagrid tipped open the bag and the four of us grimaced while Hagrid chuckled. "Stinksap. Burn the whiskers right off yer chin. Trees 'ere are drippin' with it."

"Stinksap? You're not sick, are you?" Hermione asked.

"It's not fer me. It's fer Aragog. " Hagrid explained and I flinched leaning into Harry as he wrapped his arm around me. I hated spiders."Yeh remember Aragog, don' yeh?" Yeah, it did try to eat us.

"Spider? About six feet tall? Ten feet wide?" Ron questioned with gestures.

"Tha's the one." Hagrid grinned but then frowned, "He's taken ill. I'm hopin' ter nurse 'im back. Keep yer fingers crossed." Hagrid crossed his fingers. Ron and I forced a grin and did the same.

Ron shook his head as soon as Hagrid disappeared back into the trees. "Barking. Does he not remember that raving arachnid tried to eat us? What?"

Ron saw Hermione staring at the Aurors. "The Aurors. I know they're here to protect us, but... somehow I don't feel any safer."

Just then I spotted Slughorn, heading down towards the Village, passing a weary Professor Flitwick coming the other way. "Filius! I was hoping to find you at the Three Broomsticks."

"Emergency choir practice, I'm afraid, Horace." Professor Flitwick passed us on his way back to the castle.

Harry watched Slughorn continue on towards the Village. "Who's up for a Butterbeer?"

As we entered the Three Broomsticks, Hermione, Ron and I were in the midst of seating ourselves at a perfectly acceptable and clean table, when we saw Harry seat himself at one strewn with the detritus of a previous customer but which put him in direct view of Slughorn. We exchanged a glance, shrugged and joined Harry. I sat next to Harry and Hermione sat opposite me but as Ron started to take the chair directly opposite Harry blocking his view. Harry said "No, no. Sit next to Belle."

Ron stopped and exchanged another glance with Hermione and I."O-kay." He moved so that he was next to me.

A skinny kid in an apron appeared and tossed a filthy rag on the table which began to wipe the surface on its own. "What'll we have?"

"Four Butterbeers. Splash of ginger in mine, please." Hermione answered. The kid whistled and the rag leaped back into his pocket. I looked up and spotted Draco but he walked away a second later.

"Aw, bloody hell..." I heard Ron mutter. I turned to see Ron glowering at Ginny, who was sitting in a dark corner with Dean, their faces lit by a guttering candle.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, honestly, Ronald. They're just holding hands..." Dean kissed Ginny, "And snogging"

"I'd like to leave." Ron mumbled.

"Leave? You can't be serious." I said to him.

"That happens to be my sister." Ron stated.

"So? What if she looked over here and saw you snogging me? Would you expect her to get up and leave?" Hermione pondered. Ron blinked, utterly speechless.

"Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn's voice boomed so loudly even Ginny jumped. As Slughorn waddled over, sloshing mug in hand, Harry rose immediately, an action so grossly out of character that I regarded him with amused curiosity.

"Hello, sir. Wonderful to see you."

With my brow wrinkling I turned to Ron and Hermione, silently mouthing "Wonderful to see you?"

"So what brings you here, sir?" Harry continued.

"Oh, the Three Broomsticks and I go way back. Longer than I'd care to admit. In fact, I remember when it was simply One Broomstick!" As Slughorn guffawed, Harry joined in, laughing heartily as well. Slughorn's belly trembled next to Hermione's cheek and his waving mug sloshed over, spattering the table. "Oops! All hands on deck, Granger!"

Hermione smiled thinly, when I heard a whistle and the filthy rag was back whisking away Slughorn's mess as the skinny kid slid four foaming mugs onto the table. I could see Katie bell emerge from the back and start for the exit. Her friend Leanne following her out.

"Listen, m'boy. In the old days, I used to throw together the occasional supper and invite a select student or two. Would you be game?" Slughorn asked Harry.

"I'd consider it an honour, sir." Harry answered.

"You'd be welcome too, Granger. And you as well, Danvers."

Hermione, in the midst of emptying her Butterbeer in one long draw, slammed down her mug, leaving behind a moustache. "Be delighted, sir."

When he turned to me I smiled. "I'd love to come."

"Brilliant. Look for my owl." As Slughorn was exiting he turned to Ron. "Good to see you, Wallenby."

I stifled a giggle as Ron frowned when Slughorn waddled away. He turned to Harry. "What're you playing at?"

"Dumbledore asked me to... get to know him." Harry explained.

"Get to know him?" I asked confused.

"Dunno. But it must be important. Otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't ask."

Slam! Ron turns to see that Hermione has emptied his mug as well. Ron gestures to her upper lip. "Um... You've got a little…".Without a thought, she flicked her tongue up and wiped it clean.

We were on our way back to the castle and the snow was falling heavily now. I was walking hand in hand with Harry with Ron beside him while Hermione was trailing several yards behind us, pirouetting happily, letting snowflakes fall on her tongue.

"Bit worried about her." Ron said to us, "Did you hear that rubbish she was talking back in the pub? Her and me snogging. Ha. As if..."

I was about to reply when I heard Leanne yell out, "Katie. You don't know what it could be!" Up ahead, Katie Bell and Leanne were standing in the drifting snow, arguing. Katie was holding a slender package.

Hermione came bumping up behind us and draped her arms over the boys. "What's up?" At that very instant, Katie Bell rose six feet into the air. Hair dancing violently in the wind, her face remained eerily placid. Then she screamed. Harry and I released hands as he and Ron dashed forward and seized her ankles. At their touch, she fell to the snow, thrashing and shrieking, eyes rolled up in her skull.

"I warned her!" Leanne shrieked, "I warned her not to touch it!"

I looked and lying in the snow was the torn package. I looked up at Katie again and yelled "Harry, she's swallowing her tongue!"

"I'll get someone…" Hermione began.

"There's no time!" Harry interrupted.

Suddenly, a massive figure lurched out of the white: Hagrid. "Get back! All o' yeh!" He said this so forcefully the others instantly obeyed. Effortlessly, he scooped up Katie's thrashing body and then, as if calming a terrified animal, pressed his face close to hers and whispered with great tenderness "Now, now. Now, now..." Over and over he repeated this, soothingly, the words like a mantra, until Katie's lids fluttered and her body went limp. "Don' go touchin' tha' but by the wrappin's. Unnerstan'?" Hagrid nodded darkly to the package in the snow. Harry kneeled and poked through the paper and inside is an ornate opal necklace. Taking off his scarf he carefully enfolded the package and rose. We then watched Hagrid lumber off, Katie cradled in his arms. In seconds we were swallowed by the snow. The only sound we could hear was the roar of the wind.

* * *

Later that afternoon we were in Professor McGonagall's office. The necklace lay green and glittering upon McGonagall's desk.

"You're sure Katie did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks, Leanne?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It's like I said. She went to the loo and when she came back she had the package. She said it was important she deliver it." Leanne answered McGonagall.

"Did she say to whom?" McGonagall continued. Leanne shook her head. "All right, Leanne. You may go." Leanne exited the office. McGonagall turned to us. "Why is it always you four? Hm? When something happens?"

"Believe me, Professor, I've been asking myself the same question for six years." Ron replied

Just then, Professor Snape appeared at the door and eyed us. "Severus." McGonagall greeted Snape.

"Is this it?" Snape gestured to the necklace. McGonagall nodded. Snape took out his wand and lifted the necklace like a dead snake, eyes it with fascination.

"What do you think?"

"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive." Snape stated.

"She was cursed, wasn't she?" Harry asked "I know Katie. Off the Quidditch pitch she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was bringing that to someone, she wasn't doing it knowingly." Snape eyed Harry levelly.

Professor McGonagall sighed "Yes. She was cursed."

"It was Malfoy." Harry declared. Ron, Hermione and I turned to stare at him.

"That's a very serious accusation Potter." McGonagall frowned.

"Indeed. Your evidence?" Snape drawled.

"I... just... know." Harry stammered.

"You... just... know. Once again you astonish with your gifts, Potter, gifts mere mortals could only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One." Snape sneered as Ron, Hermione and I averted our eyes uncomfortably.

"I suggest you return to your dormitory. All of you." Professor McGonagall turned away from us as she continued to speak to Snape in low whispers.

When we arrived back in the common room, Hermione and Ron went straight to the dorms so I stayed with Harry in the common room. I sat with my head on Harry's lap as he sat on the sofa. "Sorry we haven't spent much time together Belle."

"It's fine Harry." I smiled softly.

"You know we have to get ready to go to that dinner party you know." Harry informed me. I nodded.

"Do we have to?" I groaned.

"Dumbledore wants me to get to know Slughorn and get him to trust me. It would be a lot more enjoyable if you were there." I smiled and kissed Harry softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. It would really make my day!
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> Updated: 02/08/2014
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> RockaRosalie X


	5. Quidditch and Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobelle has her first Quidditch match and attend's Slughorn's party.

Slughorn stood at the head of the table, goblet raised to the students seated before him, which in addition to Harry, Hermione and I, included Marcus Belby, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom and a pair of Ravenclaw twins. A distinctive crystal hourglass sat in the centre of the table. "To Hogwarts' best and brightest!" Slughorn raised his glass.

"Here, here!" Cormac McLaggen cheered.

Hermione and I exchanged glances when we noticed that one setting was empty. The twins made and drank their toasts in perfect unison. Neville stared hopelessly at the vast array of forks, knives and spoons placed beside his plate. "Which one do I use for the soup?" Hermione grinned and looked up, getting a wink from Cormac.

"So tell me, Cormac. See much of your Uncle Tiberius these days?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes, sir. In fact, I'm meant to go hunting with him and the Minister for Magic over the holiday."

"Well, be sure to give them both my best. What about your uncle, Belby? Working on anything new?" Slughorn then turned and spoke to the rest of us, "For those of you who don't know, Marcus' uncle invented the Wolfsbane Potion."

As he spoke, Belby never once looks up from his plate. "Dunno. He and me dad don't get on. Probably because Dad thinks potions are rubbish. Says the only potion worth having is a stiff one at the end of the day."

Slughorn then turned to me "Miss Danvers, How is your mother now days? And that brother of yours?"

"Fine, thank you Professor. My brother is actually going to Harvard next year." I smiled as I drank from my glass.

"Harvard?" Slughorn asked confused

"It's a very good muggle school." I explained.

"Ah." Slughorn frowned "From what I've heard your brother is a very talented wizard but if that is what he chooses…" Slughorn moved on from me and turned to Hermione. "And you, Miss Granger? What is it your family does in the Muggle world?"

"My parents are dentists." At everyone's confused looks Hermione explained, "They tend to people's teeth."

"Fascinating. And is that considered a dangerous profession?"

"No." Hermione paused and began chuckling "Though, a boy named Robbie Fenwick did bite my father once. Needed ten stitches."

As Slughorn nodded, the door groaned and everyone turned. I saw Ginny come in. "Miss Weasley! Come in, come in."

"Sorry, I'm not ordinarily late…" She faltered, eyes red, uncharacteristically flustered.

"No matter. You'll be just in time for dessert. That is…if Belby leaves you any." Slughorn laughed.

As Ginny moved to her seat, Hermione, next to me whispered, "Look at her eyes. They've been fighting again. Her and Dean."

I don't know how long we were there for, at least a few hours as I saw the sand in the hourglass had run out. Soon Slughorn began to say his goodbyes. "Thank you, one and all, for a most stimulating evening. We'll have to do it again." He lead us all out of the door and I begin to make my way back to the common room with Ginny and Hermione.

"Ginny, is everything all right with you and Dean?" I questioned as we walked side by side.

"Yeah. Why?" Ginny rubbed at her eyes to make sure there were no tears.

Hermione placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder "You can tell us anything, you know."

Ginny smiled "I know"

I wanted to tell her something but when we reached the common room Ginny hurried off to bed. I was about to go back to my dorm when I realised Harry wasn't with us. I waited in the common room for twenty minutes until Harry returned. He looked surprised to see me but joined me on the sofa. "Where were you. Talking to Slughorn?"

Harry nodded

I sighed as I kissed him gently on the mouth "I know, I was just worried. Your Harry Potter, trouble follows you wherever you go."

* * *

I was so excited the next morning. It was the first Quidditch match and I went to breakfast early. About fifteen minutes later Ron entered the Hall, eyes lowered, knuckles taped for Quidditch, flexing his fingers anxiously as he made his way to the Gryffindor table.

As Seamus passed him I saw Ron cut his eyes toward the Slytherin table, where the Quidditch team sat together. One Slytherin jutted his chin towards Ron and muttered something. A few turned and sniggered. Ron averted his eyes and... almost ran into Cormac, who eyed him with disdain as he passed. Frowning, Ron dropped down opposite Harry and I, and beside Hermione. Harry eyed him briefly and knowingly, pushing a plate across. Ron took a fork and poked at it glumly.

"So how was it?" Ron asked Hermione as I played with the food on my plate.

Hermione continued to read the Prophet, unaware of Ron's mood. "How was what?"

Ron with mock refinement continued. "Your dinner party."

"Dead boring." Hermione continued, "Ol' Sluggy's having a Christmas do, you know. And we're meant to bring someone..."

"I expect you'll be going with McLaggen." Ron interrupted "Isn't he a member of the Slug Club?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you."

"Really?" Ron's eyes widened and I rolled my eyes.  _They should seriously just get together already._

"Really. But seeing as you have such a distaste for the idea…" Hermione stopped as Lavendar Brown passed by Ron "Good luck today, Ron! I know you'll be brilliant!" Ron smiled feebly and looked back down at his plate. Hermione stared daggers.

"I'm resigning." Ron muttered "After today's match. McLaggen can have my spot." Hearing this, Hermione turned back. I saw her and Harry communicate. She was extending a shaking hand to indicate Ron's mental state.

"Have it your way. Juice?" I blinked, surprised by Harry's callousness.

Ron was surprised as well and mildly put out. "Sure..."

As Harry poured the juice, Luna arrived at the table wearing a hat that bore an uncanny resemblance to a real lion. "Hello, everyone. You look dreadful, Ron." Ron nodded grimly and lifted his glass. Luna turned to Harry. "Is that why you just put something in his cup. Is it a tonic?" The tiny vial of Felix Felicis glinted in Harry's palm.

"Don't drink that, Ron!" Hermione yelled out but Ron's was frozen in mid-sip, looking at Harry's palm too. Quickly, he gulped down the rest.

"You could be expelled for that." Hermione and I scolded Harry at the same time.

"Dunno what you're talking about." Harry pocketed the vial and winked at Luna.

Ron rose. "C'mon, Harry. Belle. We've got a game to win."

* * *

Instantly, Slytherin snatched the Quaffle and rushed towards Gryffindor's end, weaving and passing with wicked skill, culminating in a vicious, slicing shot on goal. Just when it appeared it would clear the hoop, Ron streaked out of nowhere and sent the Quaffle screaming in the opposite direction. Ginny paused on her broom, stunned. "What's gotten into him?" She glanced up at Harry, circling high above and he grinned.

Just then I streaked by with Dean. "Ginny! Let's go!" Instantly, she rolled backward, jetted off and she raced down until she was next to us, her fellow Chasers. Flying in spread formation, Dean on the far wing, Ginny in the middle and me on the left, he started the Quaffle "up the line" until it landed in my hand's. Pitching myself into a wide slide to avoid a pair of whistling bludgers I leaned recklessly off my broom and whipped the Quaffle through the goal untouched. As the crowd screamed, I eyed the Gryffindor section, where Luna's lion hat roared. Lavender clapped for Ron and Hermione sat with her arms crossed, a look of supreme annoyance on her face.

* * *

The common room teemed with students celebrating Gryffindor's victory. It felt like Mardi Gras. Or a mosh pit. Or a riot. And Ron was right smack in the middle of it. "Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!" The crowd cheered. I stood next to Hermione and Harry sipping a Butterbeer .

"Ron seems to be enjoying himself." Hermione commented.

"Yep. Apparently it's his lucky day." Harry smiled.

"You shouldn't have done it, Harry." I scolded him.

"Yeah. I suppose I could've just used," Harry turned to Hermione "I dunno... a Confundus charm?"

Hermione blushed "That was different. It was tryouts. This was an actual match…" She stopped. Harry dangled the vial. The sealing wax was unbroken, the bottle full.

"You didn't put it in?" I asked as Harry shook his head. "Ron only thought you did?"

He nodded. I hit him playfully on the arm when I heard whistles and catcalls. I turned to see what the commotion was about only to find, smack dab in the centre of the room... Ron and Lavender. In a clinch. Kissing. I stared, blinked and then turned back to see Hermione's reaction only to find she wasn't there. My eyes shifted and tracked Hermione as she bumped through the crowd towards the portrait hole.

Harry and I left the roar of the party for the quiet of the corridor. Ahead, a door stood ajar where I could hear chirping. Harry and I went to see what was making that noise when we spotted Hermione sitting atop a desk, a small ring of twittering birds circling her head. The birds changed colour as they orbited, from sunny yellow to a dark, angry scarlet. "Charms spell. Just practicing."

"Ah. Well... they're really good." Harry scratched the back of his neck as we took a seat either side of her.

Hermione studied her wand "It..it…just hurts." Hermione sobbed. I rubbed her back.

As I was about to reply the door burst open wide and Ron rushed in, pulling a giggling Lavender by the hand. They stopped.

Lavendar giggled "Oops. I think this room's taken."

As Lavender pulled Ron out of the room, he cut his voice low to Harry. "What's with the birds?"

Before Harry could reply, Hermione rose and pointed her wand. "Oppugno!" Instantly the bird's raced like angry red bullets towards Ron, who fled, slamming shut the door. As the birds hit the door, they exploded softly into small feather clouds and Hermione covered her face and sobbed. Harry moved closer to her and hesitated. He turned to me. I nodded and then tentatively, he draped his arm over her as I continued to rub her back. As she turned her face into his chest, he pulled her closer, watching as, across the room, the last scarlet feather drifted to the floor, joining the pool already there.

* * *

Tinsel decked the banisters and mistletoe drooped from the ceiling. As Ron, Harry and I made our way down the crowded corridor, Harry's arm over my shoulder, Ron walked with a new air of confidence, not exactly strutting, but close. "Look, I can't help it if she's got her knickers in a twist. What Lav and I have …well, let's just say there was no stopping it. It's chemical. Will it last? Who knows? Point is, I'm a free agent." I really felt like hitting Ron. I think Harry sensed that too as his grip on my shoulder tightened slightly as if he was trying to stop me from moving over to Ron.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." I shrugged Harry's arm off as I began to walk away. "I don't talk to arrogant prats." I looked Ron directly in the eyes as I stormed off.

As I walked away I heard Ron ask Harry "What's wrong with her?"

* * *

Harry and I trailed Hermione through the library stacks. "He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes. I really couldn't care less. Was I under the impression that he and I would be attending Slughorn's Christmas party together? Yes. Of course, now, given the circumstances, I've had to make other arrangements."

"So who are you taking?" I questioned as I scanned the racks for books.

"Um... it's a surprise." Hermione answered evasively. "Besides, it's you two we need to worry about."

"What why?" I asked confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Everyone is going to want to ask Harry even though everybody knows he's going to go with you. See that girl over there." Hermione pointed to a girl sitting at a far off table. She then turned to Harry "That's Romilda Vane. Rumour has it she's trying to slip you a love potion."

"Really...?" Harry looked at the raven haired Ravenclaw. "She is exquisite, an absolute work of..."

Hermione snapped her fingers as I elbowed Harry "Hey! She's only interested in you because she thinks you're the Chosen One. You know that, right?"

Harry shrugged "But I am the Chosen One."

Hermione and I cocked our heads at him, exasperated and I folded my arms over my chest

"Okay. I was kidding." I glowered at him, letting him know I was not pleased. "Come on Belle." Harry wrapped his arm around me "Your my girlfriend, everyone knows I'm going with you anyway."

* * *

To Slughorn's party I wore a light blue, knee length dress. The ceiling and walls were draped with hangings of emerald, crimson and gold, so the room felt like a tent... or the inside of a gift box. It was loud and packed with people.

"Drink?" Harry and I turned, to find Neville standing with a tray.

"Neville...?" Harry asked.

"I didn't make the cut for the Slug Club." Neville shrugged. "It's okay. He's got Belby handing out towels in the loo." I thanked Neville as he handed me a drink but Harry declined.

As Neville turned away I noticed a pair of girl's feet protruding from beneath a crimson hanging. My gaze rose to find Hermione peeking out. Harry seemed to notice too and we walked over to her.

"What're you doing?" I questioned from behind Hermione. Hermione yelped and turned, pulling Harry and I behind the hanging. Her hair was slightly askew, her lipstick a bit blurry.

"And what's happened to you?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked around nervously "Hm? Oh, I've just escaped - I mean, left Cormac. Under the mistletoe."

"Cormac! That's who you invited!" I exclaimed shocked.

"I thought it would annoy Ron most." Hermione confessed. "But he's a menace. He's got more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant."

"Dragon tartar?" We turned to find a waiter peeking in, tray in hand.

"No thank you." Hermione answered.

"Just as well. They give one horribly bad breath."

Hermione grabbed the tray and the waiter walked away. "On second thought ….maybe it'll keep Cormac at bay. Oh no, here he comes!" Hermione popped two of the Dragon blobs into her mouth and shoved the tray in Harry's hand and flitted away. I followed behind her as Cormac appeared next to Harry.

I went to get a refill when I bumped into Ginny. We started to talk when I heard Draco Malfoy yell out, "Take your hands off me, you filthy squib!" A frown overtook Slughorn's face and he turned towards the source of the commotion. Draco was held in Filch's rough grip.

"Professor Slughorn," Filch called out "sir! I've just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party."

"Okay, okay, I was gate-crashing." Draco admitted "Happy?"

Snape appeared next to me and I jumped in shock. "I'll escort him out." When did he get here?

Draco's eyes shifted and regarded Snape. He shrugged free of Filch. "Certainly... Professor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. Constructive criticism welcome
> 
> Updated: 02/08/2014
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> RockaRosalie X


	6. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobelle returns home for the Christmas Holidays!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy and I kind of had to re-think the direction this story was going in.

"Excited for the holidays?" Parvati asked me as I packed my trunk for the holidays.

"Huh? Yeah, definitely. I cant wait to see my brother." I replied

Parvati jumped on to her bed so she was now lying on her back, her long black hair in a plait. "I'm just happy we have a break from lessons."

"I agree with you" Fay Dunbar and I said at the same time.

"I however am going to miss classes." Hermione frowned at us as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just going to miss Won Won." Lavender sighed. I turned to Hermione and pretended to gag.

"Finally. I'm done!" I sighed relieved as I flopped on my bed.

Hermione looked at me disapprovingly. "I don't know why you waited so long to pack."

* * *

It was now the eighteenth of December and we were leaving Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. I carried my trunk onto the train and found an empty compartment. Ron and Harry arrived a few minutes later.

Ron lay on his back opposite me, while Harry sat next to me, leafing through the Half-Blood Prince's potions book. Harry began to tell us about how he overheard Draco talking to Professor Snape about hexing Katie and about Draco being chosen for something.

"Unbreakable Vow. You're sure that's what Snape said." Ron asked

"Positive. Why?" Harry questioned

"It's just, well," I shrugged "you can't break an Unbreakable Vow."

"I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough."

"No, you don't understand…" I started

"Oh, bloody hell..." Ron groaned as Lavender walked past our compartment and stood outside the compartment door. Fogging the glass with her breath, she etched "Ron + Lav," encircled it with a heart, mimed "I miss you," and walked away with a pout.

"Lovely." Harry muttered

"All she wants to do is snog me." Ron complained "My lips are getting chapped." He leaned forward. "Look."

Harry and I moved further away from him. "We'll take your word for it."

Just then, Hermione passed by, breaking stride as she spotted Lavender's handiwork, and then continued on. Ron shook his head.

"So what happens?" Harry asked us "If you break an Unbreakable Vow?"

I exchanged a look with Ron before I turned to Harry "You die."

The train ride went be quite fast and before long we were at the station.

"So I'm still coming on Christmas Eve right Ron?" I asked as I collected my trunk, owl and cat.

"Yep. Mum's excited for you to come." Ron nodded and soon left the compartment leaving Harry and I alone.

"I'm going to miss you!" I threw my arms around Harry's neck.

"I'm going to miss you too Belle!" He kissed the top of my head softly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the compartment door and Harry and I broke apart to see Hermione standing at the door. "Uh, Belle I just saw your brother outside. I think he's looking for you."

"Okay thanks Hermione." I turned to Harry "I'll see you in a few days." I quickly kissed him goodbye and left the compartment with Hermione. I put my trunk on a trolley before I began to search the platform for my brother.

"Belle!" I heard through the crowd.

"Caleb!" I screamed as I jumped into his arms. "I missed you so much!" He hadn't changed too much. However his dark hair had gotten longer. He was also still taller than me, he was 6ft while I was 5ft6.

"Missed you more Belle." he laughed as he gently put me down. He grabbed my hand and trunk and before I knew he was apparating us to our home in Ipswich, Massachusetts. My father's side of the family were pureblood wizards that originated from Britain but my ancestor James Danvers came to Ipswich and founded it alongside his best friends. However while I grew up in Ipswich I was born in England along with my brother and the other founding family children. My mother was a muggle and she had met my father in London shortly after he graduated from Hogwarts.

I stared up at the old mansion that I called home. Caleb squeezed my hand "Ready to come home?"

I nodded and opened the door. I was met with screams of "Welcome Home!" I smiled and hugged all my friends. They were all the descendants of the founding families. They were wizards like my brother and I, Reid Garwin, Paul Parry and Tyler Simms.

"I missed you guys!" I screamed as I hugged them all. These were the only times I got to see them because they were in my brother's year.

"Welcome home Baby Girl" Reid affectionately ruffled my hair and I swatted his hand away.

"So…." I began as I sat down on the sofa. "What have I missed?"

* * *

"Hey mum." I opened the door to her bedroom and saw her sitting on a chair next to the fireplace. "I'm home."

"Sweetheart." she slurred. "Your home." She stumbled to get up and hugged me.

Her breath smelt of alcohol and I sighed. "Come on mum. "Let's get you to bed." I began to lead her but Caleb entered the room and began to help me lead her to the bed. We gently tucked her in and walked out. "She's gotten worse hasn't she?" My father died when I was 13 from a Death Eater attack and since them my mother had become an alcoholic. We usually had someone look after her during term times but since my brother had graduated and was back in town, he had begun to take care of her. Instead of answering my brother squeezed my shoulder comfortingly.

"You're sure you're not mad that I'm not staying for Christmas?" I asked my brother for the tenth time that day.

"I'm sure Belle. Have fun with your friends. I'll see you soon." I hugged my brother tighter and then released him. I grabbed my trunk and walked to the floo. "The Burrow."

I landed at the Burrow and coughed. Nobody was in the room but suddenly Mrs Weasley emerged. "Belle dear" She cried "It's so good to see you." She wrapped me in a tight hug. "Now you'll be staying with Ginny, come along dear." We had just arrived at the stairs when suddenly all the doors opened and everyone came rushing out.

"We heard Belle was here" Fred and George apparated right next to me causing me to jump. "Harry wouldn't stop talking about you!" they teased as Harry, Ron and Ginny reached us.

Harry blushed "Shut up" I laughed as I hugged them all and kissed Harry, going with Ginny to put my trunk in her room.

* * *

The house glowed with light and holiday music played in the room. Fred and George filled cups with steaming nog and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny ferried plates of food.

"Eat up, eat up, everyone!" Mrs Weasley ordered "There's more to come!"

I sat in deep conversation with Lupin, Tonks, Mr Weasley and Harry. Lupin looked haggard, I think the full moon was soon.

"Draco's plotting something," Harry insisted "I know it, something to do with Voldemort. He's been given a task or a mission…and Snape was offering to help."

"Voldemort has chosen Draco Malfoy for a mission?" Lupin sounded sceptical.

"I know it sounds mad…" Harry started

"Has it occurred to you, Harry," Lupin continued "that Snape was simply pretending to offer Draco help so that he could find out what he's up to?"

"That's not what it sounded like." Harry disagreed

"Perhaps Harry's right, Remus." Tonks speculated "To make an Unbreakable Vow, after all…"

"It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore's judgement. " Lupin argued "He trusts Snape. Therefore, I do."

"But Dumbledore can make mistakes." Harry insisted "He's said it himself…"

"You're blinded by hatred." Lupin snapped.

"I'm not…"

Lupin bellowed sharply "You are! People are disappearing, Harry. Daily. We can only put our trust in a handful of people. If we start fighting amongst ourselves, we're doomed." I squeezed Harry's hand.

Tonks gave Harry a furtive glance, as if to say, "Leave it." Lupin, Tonks and Mr Weasley got up and left us alone.

"Maybe there right Harry." When Harry opened his mouth to speak I quickly spoke again "It doesn't mean you're not right but in the end Dumbledore trusts him Harry and I trust Dumbledore." To lighten up the mood I picked up a tart from a plate and turned to Harry "Open up, you. Don't you trust me?"

He obliged and I popped the small tart in his mouth. "It's good." Harry commented.

"Course it is. Ginny and I made them ourselves." I added

I smiled at him and hooked a piece of my blonde hair over one ear but was startled as Ron plopped down between us. "What are you two lovebirds up to?"

* * *

I saw Harry peer through the ripples of an imperfect windowpane, studying the others below. I stepped forward and a floorboard creaked. He turned to see me emerge into the light in a robe, twisting my wet hair in a towel. "Everyone gone to bed?"

"Soon." He answered back.

"I don't sleep these days. So I wash my hair." I admitted "Silly, right?"

"It's not silly Belle." Harry turned back to the window patting the empty seat next to him.

I sat down and interlocked my fingers with his. "Happy Christmas Harry!" I whispered.

Suddenly the rippled window behind Harry blushed with light. My eyes shifted from Harry to the trees beyond. "Oh my god..."

Harry turned, his breath fogging the windowpane as, far below, flames snaked out of the reeds and slithered toward the house. Bellatrix emerged, peering up through the darkness towards Harry's silhouette, a mad grin on her face. As she shrieked eerily, his eyes flashed with hatred.

Harry ran down the stairs and burst through the front door, wand drawn and pelted toward Bellatrix. She grinned, turned, and vanished into the reeds.

"Harry, no!" Mr Weasley and I yelled at the same time. Flames raced up the porch steps and climbed the walls of the house. Lupin drew his wand and raced after Harry.

"Remus!" Tonks yelled.

Ron, Fred and George appeared, joining Mr Weasley as he dashed toward the smoking marsh. Mr Weasley glanced back as Ginny emerged. "Ginny, stay with your mother!" He ordered as I raced past her into the reeds.

I could hear Bellatrix's laughter as she mocked Harry. I ran, my feet kicking up sparks as shadows splintered throughout the reeds. It was like chasing ghosts. I saw Bellatrix leading Harry on, grinning madly. I came dashing to a halt, chest heaving as I peered into the smoking marsh. A huge figure quivered through a veil of smoke. My eyes shifted, seeing Bellatrix racing forward through the reeds, then shifted back as the veil of smoke evaporated, revealing... Fenrir Greyback. Bellatrix made an odd, clicking noise…. like a signal… and Greyback edged forward, sweeping away the reeds in front of him and revealing...Harry as he pelt forward.

"No, Harry! It's a trap!" I yelled out.

Harry faltered, looking toward my voice and spied Greyback. Bellatrix stopped dead, wheeled in her tracks and, seeing me, shrieked with rage. Raising her wand, she fired a bolt of red light which exploded in a shower of sparks of around me. I fired back, then wheeled away, flashing through the reeds and coming face to face with...Greyback, sharp teeth glittering.

"Don't you smell clean." He growled at me. Just then, a bolt of blue burst off Greyback's back and he turned, seeing Harry standing several yards off. As Greyback gave chase, I raced after him firing spells at his back.

Greyback rushed into a clearing, panting and glancing about. Just then, twin bolts of light blast from opposite sides of the clearing and Greyback was lifted in the air, slammed to the ground. As he regained his feet he looked into the reeds and saw Harry and I, wands poised.

He grinned... when Bellatrix's odd, clicking signal carried through the night once again. Turning away, he exited. Harry and I slowly stepped out of the reeds and stared at each other wordlessly until I threw my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Then... Ron, Fred, George, Mr Weasley and Lupin came thrashing into the clearing and stopped. All around us, the reeds smoked, the flames dying. Across the marsh, Bellatrix's cackle rose briefly on the air…then all was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...did you like the chapter?
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you thought? Constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> Updated: 02/08/2014
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> RockaRosalie
> 
> xxx


	7. Love Potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have finished writing the Half-Blood Prince and there should be about 2 more chapters!

"You're lucky you weren't killed." Hermione read the Daily Prophet as she walked alongside us. The headline read 'MORE DISAPPEARANCES.' "You have to realize who you are, Harry."

"I know who I am, Hermione, alright?" Harry said sharply and then he frowned. "Sorry."

"So tell me what Arthur said." Hermione continued.

"If Dumbledore's traveling places, it's news to the Ministry. But get this: that night at Borgin & Burkes? It seems Draco was looking at a Vanishing Cabinet."

"What would Draco want with a Vanishing Cabinet?" I asked

"You tell me." Harry shrugged

I frowned, pondering this. "He looks different, don't you think? Draco. Almost... ill. "

"Who could tell the difference?" Harry said

"Lav, c'mon. Of course I'll wear it." I glanced ahead to see Ron and a pouting Lavender. Ron held a gold chain which spelled out "My Sweetheart."

"That's my Won-Won." Lavendar giggled

"Excuse me, I have to go vomit." Hermione declared before she walked away.

"Wait, Hermione!" I called giving Harry an apologetic look before I followed after Hermione "You promised you'd help me with my Ancient Runes Homework"

* * *

We were in the common room late at night. Hermione was helping me with my Ancient Runes work while Harry peered at the Marauder's Map. We were the only ones present. Harry had just told us about his conversation with Professor Slughorn.

"Did you actually expect you could just walk up to Ol' Sluggy and ask him to reveal his deepest, darkest secret?" I asked Harry slightly amused

Hermione sighed "Honestly, Harry, sometimes I think the Daily Prophet should call you the Dim One."

"Nice" Harry said dryly.

Hermione began to rise "You're going to have to persuade him somehow. And now, I'm afraid, you've made it a lot harder."

"Hermione. Belle. I think Malfoy's leaving the castle." Hermione stopped dead and looked back at Harry. He nodded "I've seen it. Sometimes... sometimes he just disappears off the Map."

I shook my head "That's... not possible. No one can leave the castle these Map is wrong."

"The Map is never wrong." Harry disagreed

Hermione frowned, thinking, then shook her head and turned away.

I yawned as I packed up my work and kissed Harry. "It's getting late, goodnight."

"Night, Belle!" Harry continued to peer at the Marauders Map as I left to my dorm room.

I made my way to my dorm and found everyone asleep. However after lying on my bed for an hour unable to fall asleep, I walked back to the common room and sat in front of the fire. I decided to do my Muggle Studies work when I saw Harry lead Ron, still in his PJs, towards the common room door. "Where are you guys going?"

Both of them jumped and turned to me startled. Harry left Ron at the door and walked over to me and whispered. "He's under a powerful love spell. I'm taking him to professor Slughorn."

I packed everything away and put it to the side. "Let's go then." Harry looked at me confused and I rolled my eyes. "I'm coming with you, obviously." Harry didn't argue and we began to lead Ron to Professor Slughorn

"How do I look?" Ron asked

"Devastatingly handsome." Harry answered as he raped on the door.

I heard footsteps followed by a loud crash. The door opened and Slughorn stood in a green velvet dressing gown and matching nightcap, looking bleary-eyed and annoyed. If this wasn't serious I might have laughed. Something smoked on the floor behind him…the floor lamp he'd sent wobbling the night of the dinner party. "Yes?!" he said warily "Oh. Potter. Danvers. It's you. I'm afraid I'm busy at the moment – "

He started to close the door but Harry stuck his foot in. "Sir. I'm sorry. We wouldn't bother you if it weren't absolutely – "

"Where's Romilda?" Ron questioned behind us.

Slughorn squinted over Harry's shoulder at Ron who was doing precisely the same from the other side. "What's the matter with Wenby?"

Harry leaned forward and whispered into Slughorn's ear. "Powerful love potion."

He frowned. "Ah. Very well. Bring him in. Slughorn, with practiced ease, mixed a concoction of powders and potions into a goblet while Ron peered into a mirror.

"I'd have thought you could whip up a remedy for this in no time, Harry - an expert potioneer like you." Slughorn said to Harry and I rolled my eyes.

"I figured this called for a more practiced hand, sir." Harry answered as I went over to r]Ron.

"Hello, darling. Fancy a drink?" Ron winked into the mirror. Ron turned to me. "Romilda" he exclaimed as he wrapped me in a hug.

I turned to Harry and mouthed "HELP ME". He grimaced and mouthed back "Sorry!" as he continued talking to Slughorn and I glared at him.

When I got out from Ron's hug Slughorn gave Ron the finished potion "Alright, m'boy! Bottoms up!"

"What's this?" Ron started at the potion.

"A tonic for the nerves." Slughorn gestured to Ron to drink it.

Ron drank it and Beamed briefly. Then his grin sagged "What happened to me?"

"Love potion." Harry frowned

"And a bloody strong one at that." Professor Slughorn added.

"I feel really... bad." Ron confessed

"Pick-me-up's what you need, m'boy." Slughorn eyed Harry. "Do us all good, I think. I've got butterbeer, wine - ah - and a dazzling oak-matured mead. I had other intentions for this but given the circumstances..." Slughorn took a stout bottle and filled a glass for Ron. As Ron took a sip, Slughorn filled a pair for him, Harry and I "There we are. To life!"

We toasted when suddenly there was a CRASH! - Ron's glass hit the floor and he crumpled to his knees, then tumbled full out on the rug, spasming horribly, foam oozing over his lips. Harry and I rushed to him.

"Ron! Ron!" I cried "Professor, help him!"

"I d-don't understand –" Slughorn stuttered.

"Professor! Do something!" Harry yelled

Slughorn shuffled haplessly through his bag, mumbling at a loss. I turned back to Ron, his skin was turning blue. "He's choking!" I yelled

Harry glanced about, then leaped up, and frantically began to strip the walls of its potion stores, looking for something, anything. A box tumbled, something spilled: a scattering of stones, no bigger than a robin's egg, shrivelled and dry. Snatching one, he wrenched open Ron's jaw and thrust it deep into his throat. Instantly Ron stopped moving, paralyzed. The room was suddenly silent. I checked his pulse and realised he wasn't breathing.

Harry placed both hands behind Ron's head and gave it a shake. Another. "Breathe! C'mon, Ron, don't be a prat. Breathe! BREATHE!" Harry shook him again and again... then stopped.

Ron's head rolled limply from his fingers. Slughorn looked on, mouth agape. Useless. Then... A cough, a great hiccupping cough - like a swimmer almost drowned - and Ron was back. Breathing. "These girls are gonna kill me, Harry."

Harry grinned as I took a deep breath and hugged him. Then Ron's eyes fluttered. Out. But breathing.

* * *

It was early in the morning and we were in the hospital room. Harry, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Ginny, myself and a very somber Hermione circled Ron's bed as Madam Pomfrey ministered him. Slughorn sat off to the side, in a chair, looking stunned.

"Quick thinking on your part, Harry. Using a Bezoar." Professor Dumbledore congratulated Harry. "You must be very proud of your student, eh, Horace?"

"Hm? Oh. Yes... very proud." Professor Slughorn stuttered.

"I think we all agree that Mr. Potter's actions were heroic. The question is: Why were they necessary." Professor McGonagall questioned.

"Why indeed." Dumbledore took the half-empty bottle of mead, still bearing a bit of gift-wrap. "This appears to be a gift, Horace. You don't by chance remember who gave you this bottle, do you - which by the way possesses remarkably subtle hints of licorice and cherry when not polluted with poison."

"Actually I had intended to give it as a gift myself." Slughorn said

"To whom might I ask?" Dumbledore continued

Slughorn averted his eyes "You, Headmaster."

Just then the door burst open and entered Lavender Brown. "Where is he? Where's my Won-Won! Has he been asking for me?" she stopped; glaring daggers at Hermione "What's she doing here?"

Hermione stood up from her seat next to me "I might ask you the same."

"I happen to be his girlfriend." Lavendar countered

"I happen to be his... friend." Hermione stammered

Lavendar scoffed "Don't make me laugh. You haven't spoken in weeks. I suppose you want to make up with him now that he's suddenly all interesting."

"He's been poisoned, you daft dimbo!" Hermione snapped "And for the record, I've always found him interesting." Hermione frowned, a bit embarrassed as I smiled. Ron snorted, stirring.

"Ha! See? He senses my presence. I'm here, Won-Won. I'm here." Lavendar walked closer to Ron

"Er... My... Nee... Er! My! Nee!" Ron, in a haze, reached out blindly. Blushing, Hermione took his hand. Instantly, he fell unconscious again.

Lavender, vibrating with rage, stalked out while Dumbledore beamed. "Ah, to be young and feel love's keen sting. Come, everyone, I think Mr. Weasley is well tended. "Dumbledore lead the others past Harry.

I moved from my seat next to Hermione to stand next to Harry. "Bout time, don't you think?" I whispered as I indicated Ron and Hermione. I studied Hermione, hand enfolded over Ron's.

She looked up and saw my faint smile. "Oh shut up." She mumbled

* * *

When Madame Pomfrey released Ron from the hospital room we made our way to the Great Hal once Ron had changed into his uniform.

"Ron. Stop. You're making it snow." Hermione pointed out as I ate my breakfast.

"Huh?" Ron looked up to see that it was snowing exclusively over the four of us. Hermione placed her hand atop his wand and he blinked, as if the gesture kindled some sense-memory.

I twirled my wand around in my hand as I spotted Romilda Vane sitting with some friends on the Ravenclaw table. I felt Harry's hand clasp my right as he gently lowered my hand onto the table. "What?" I asked confused as Hermione and Harry both gave me pointed looks. I rolled my eyes "Do you guys honestly think I'm going to hex her?"

Harry gently took my wand from my hand. "Knowing you…"

I pretended to look offended "Knowing me…." Suddenly there was a high-pitched scream from the Ravenclaw table and we all looked to see Romilda screaming as her ears grew to become more elf-like, her teeth began to elongate at a grotesque, alarming rate and she began to grow facial hair like that of a werewolf. I laughed as she ran out of the Great Hall.

When Ron, Harry and Hermione turned to me I sighed "Okay I might have gotten a house-elf to put something in her food but what did you expect? She tried to put a love spell on my boyfriend. I couldn't just do nothing!. Plus it's not permanent; it should run out in an hour or two."

Ron laughed "That was bloody brilliant!"

Harry wrapped an arm around my shoulder as I leaned into him. "It's nice you're jealous!" Harry smirked as I elbowed him in the side.

Hermione scowled. "What you did to Romilda wasn't very nice." She scolded but I saw a faint smile on her lips.

"Tell me again how I broke up with Lavender?" Ron changed the subject. Harry paused on his soup and exchanged a glance with Hermione and I.

"Um, well, she came to visit you in the hospital," Hermione started "you see, and you talked - I don't believe it was a long conversation –"

"Don't get me wrong. I'm bloody thrilled to be shot of her." Ron admitted "It's just she seems... a bit put out." As one, the four of us glanced over at Lavender and were rewarded with a lethal squint.

"She does, doesn't she? And you say you don't remember a thing from that night? Not one thing?" I questioned Ron.

"Well... there is... something. But no. It can't be. Besides, I was completely boggled, wasn't I?" Ron moved his fork around his plate.

"Right. Boggled..."Hermione slumped back, frowning.

Harry smiled with amusement. Just then, a mild commotion drew my attention. At the back of the Hall, a group of girls surrounded a new arrival.

"That's Katie. That's Katie Bell." I muttered shocked as Katie Bell, pale but smiling, greeted the other girls. Harry got up and began to make his way to her.

After Harry left and Ron began to talk to Dean Thomas Hermione frowned at me. "I don't approve of the way you dealt with Romilda. It was mean!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, I was surprised you didn't."

Hermione looked at me shocked "I would never do something like that?"

I smiled "But you wanted to. I've seen the spells Hermione, the ones you planned to us on Lavendar. It's where I got the inspiration. And plus, it was funny!" Hermione tried to scowl but instead let out a laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this story or chapter?
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> RockaRosalie
> 
> xx


	8. Apparition and Felix Felicis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the next chapter there might be a delay in updates as a few days ago my aunt died as well as the fact that one of my cousin's is in a coma so...
> 
> Hope you like the chapter!

Harry sat numbly, the Potions textbook lying limp in his hand. He had just told us what had happened with Draco Malfoy. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I sat together, a bit apart, keeping a kind of vigil. Finally, I rose and sat next to him. "You have to get rid of it. Today."

We walked to the seventh floor corridor. Harry, Potions book in hand, followed behind me as we past an empty birdcage and down the corridor when I paused, turned to the wall and shut my eyes.

Harry took my hand as a door materialized. "The Room of Requirement..."

I nodded and turned away. Harry followed. "Over the years, if someone had a secret, if they wanted to conceal something, this is where they came. Some of these things are almost as old as the castle itself."

"Who showed you this?" Harry turned to me.

"Ginny first showed me in second year. She said Fred and George showed her."

We heard scuffling and Harry reached out and pulled aside the tapestry. The cabinet door vibrated. Slowly, he opened it and... a black bird flew free in a rush of flapping wings.

"See, you never know what you'll find up here." I said as Harry nodded and looked back to the cabinet, mystified. "All right. Close your eyes. That way you can't be tempted."

I gently slipped the book from his fingers and started to back away and threw the book deep into the room. Slowly I walked back over to Harry and kissed him. He pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his chest "Everything's going to be fine!"

* * *

Patches of bright blue sky were beginning to appear over the castle turrets.

"For the last time, just forget about Malfoy," Hermione told Harry firmly.

We were sitting with Ron in a sunny corner of the courtyard after lunch. Hermione, Ron and I were clutching a Ministry of Magic leaflet: Common Apparition Mistakes and How to Avoid Them because we were taking our tests that very afternoon, but the leaflets had not proved soothing to the nerves. Ron gave a start and tried to hide behind Hermione as a girl came around the corner.

"It isn't Lavender," I said wearily.

"Oh, good," said Ron, relaxing.

"Harry Potter?" said the girl. "I was asked to give you this."

"Thanks..."

Harry took the small scroll of parchment. Once the girl was out of earshot he said, "Dumbledore said we wouldn't be having any more lessons until I got the memory!"

"Maybe he wants to check on how you're doing?" I suggested, as Harry unrolled the parchment, I leaned over Harry's shoulder as he was sitting next to me. Rather than finding Dumbledore's long, narrow, slanted writing I saw an untidy sprawl, very difficult to read due to the presence of large blotches on the parchment where the ink had run.

_Dear Harry, Ron, Hermione and Belle,_

_Aragog died last night. Harry, Ron and Belle, you met him and you know how special he was. Hermione, I know you'd have liked him. It would mean a lot to me if you'd nip down for the burial later this evening. I'm planning on doing it round dusk, that was his favourite time of day. I know you're not supposed to be out that late, but you can use the cloak. Wouldn't ask, but I can't face it alone._

_Hagrid_

"Look at this," said Harry, handing the note to Hermione.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," she said, scanning it quickly and passing it to Ron, who read it through looking increasingly incredulous.

"He's mental" he said furiously. "That thing told its mates to eat us! Told them to help themselves! And now Hagrid expects us to go down there and cry over its horrible hairy body!"

"It's not just that," said Hermione. "He's asking us to leave the castle at night and he knows security's a million times tighter and how much trouble we'd be in if we were caught."

"We've been down to see him by night before," said Harry.

"Yes, but for something like this?" said Hermione. "We've risked a lot to help Hagrid out, but after all-Aragog's dead. If it were a question of saving him -"

"- I'd want to go even less," said Ron firmly. "You didn't meet him, Hermione. Believe me, being dead will have improved him a lot."

Harry took the note back and stared down at all the inky blotches all over it. Tears had clearly fallen thick and fast upon the parchment...

"Harry, you can't be thinking of going," said Hermione. "It's such a pointless thing to get detention for."

Harry sighed and turned to me. I took a deep breath. "I agree completely with Ron! That thing tried to have us eaten!" It was common knowledge I was as terrified of spiders as Ron. "I'm not going to risk detention crying over him."

"I s'pose Hagrid'll have to bury Aragog without us." He said

"Yes, he will," said Hermione, looking relieved. "Look, Potions will be almost empty this afternoon, with us all off doing our tests... try and soften Slughorn up a bit then!"

"Fifty-seventh time lucky, you think?" said Harry bitterly.

"Lucky," said Ron suddenly. "Harry, that's it-get lucky!"

"What d'you mean?"

"Use your lucky potion!"

"Ron, that's-that's it!" said Hermione, sounding stunned. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it?"

Harry stared at them both. "Felix Felicis?" he said. "I dunno... I was sort of saving it..."

"What for?" demanded Ron incredulously.

"What on earth is more important than this memory, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry did not answer.

"Harry? Are you still with us?" I asked.

"Wha-?... Yeah, of course," he said, pulling himself together. "Well... okay. If I can't get Slughorn to talk this afternoon, I'll take some Felix and have another go this evening."

"That's decided, then, "I said briskly, getting to my feet and performing a graceful pirouette. "Destination... determination... deliberation..." I murmured.

"Oh, stop that," Ron begged, "I feel sick enough as it is-quick, hide me!"

"It isn't Lavender!" I said impatiently, as another couple of girls appeared in the courtyard and Ron dived behind me.

"Cool," said Ron, peering over my shoulder to check. "Blimey, they don't look happy, do they?"

"They're the Montgomery sisters and of course they don't look happy, didn't you hear what happened to their little brother?" said Hermione.

"I'm losing track of what's happening to everyone's relatives, to be honest," said Ron.

"Well, their brother was attacked by a werewolf. The rumour is that their mother refused to help the Death Eaters. Anyway, the boy was only five and he died in St. Mungo's, they couldn't save him."

"He died?" repeated Harry, shocked. "But surely werewolves don't kill, they just turn you into one of them?"

"They sometimes kill," said Ron, who looked unusually grave now. "I've heard of it happening when the werewolf gets carried away."

"What was the werewolf's name?" said Harry quickly.

"Well, the rumour is that it was that Fenrir Greyback," said Hermione.

"I knew it-the maniac who likes attacking kids, the one Lupin told me about!" said Harry angrily.

Hermione looked at him bleakly. "Harry, you've got to get that memory," she said. "It's all about stopping Voldemort, isn't it? These dreadful things that are happening are all down to him..."

The bell rang overhead in the castle and Hermione, Ron and I jumped to our feet, looking terrified.

"You'll do fine," Harry told us both before giving me a kiss on the cheek, as we headed toward the entrance hall to meet the rest of the people taking their Apparition Test. "Good luck."

"And you too!" said Hermione with a significant look, as Harry headed off to the dungeons.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Ron, Hermione and I returned.

"Harry!" I cried as I climbed through the portrait hole followed closely by Hermione. "Harry, I passed!"

"Well done!" he said as he gave me a hug. He turned to Hermione. "What about you?"

Hermione beamed "I passed too!"

"Congrats. And Ron?"

"He-he just failed," I whispered, as Ron came slouching into the room looking most morose. "It was really unlucky, a tiny thing, the examiner just spotted that he'd left half an eyebrow behind... how did it go with Slughorn?"

"No joy," said Harry, as Ron joined us. "Bad luck, mate, but you'll pass next time-we can take it together."

"Yeah, I s'pose," said Ron grumpily. "But half an eyebrow! Like that matters!"

"I know," said Hermione soothingly, "it does seem really harsh..."

We spent most of dinner roundly abusing the Apparition examiner, and Ron looked fractionally more cheerful by the time we set off back to the common room, now discussing the continuing problem of Slughorn and the memory.

"So, Harry-you going to use the Felix Felicis or what?" Ron demanded.

"Yeah, I s'pose I'd better," said Harry. "I don't reckon I'll need all of it, not twenty-four hours' worth, it can't take all night... I'll just take a mouthful. Two or three hours should do it."

"It's a great feeling when you take it," said Ron reminiscently. "Like you can't do anything wrong."

"What are you talking about?" I said, laughing. "You've never taken any!"

"Yeah, but I thought I had, didn't I?" said Ron, as though explaining the obvious. "Same difference really ..."

As we had only just seen Slughorn enter the Great Hall and knew that he liked to take time over meals, we lingered for a while in the common room, the plan being that Harry should go to Slughorn's office once the teacher had had time to get back there. When the sun had sunk to the level of the treetops in the Forbidden Forest, we decided the moment had come, and after checking carefully that Neville, Dean, and Seamus were all in the common room, sneaked up to the boys' dormitory.

Harry took out the rolled-up socks at the bottom of his trunk and extracted the tiny, gleaming bottle.

"Well, here goes," said Harry, and he raised the little bottle and took a carefully measured gulp.

"What does it feel like?" whispered Hermione.

Harry did not answer for a moment. Then, slowly but surely, an exhilarating sense of infinite opportunity stole through him; he felt as though he could have done anything, anything at all... and getting the memory from Slughorn seemed suddenly not only possible, but positively easy...

He got to his feet, smiling, brimming with confidence. "Excellent," he said. "Really excellent."

"Now remember. Slughorn usually eats early, takes a short walk and then returns to his office." Hermione informed Harry.

"Right... I'm going down to Hagrid's." Harry announced to us

"What?" said Ron, Hermione and I together, looking aghast.

"No, Harry-you've got to go and see Slughorn, remember?" I said.

"No," said Harry confidently. "I'm going to Hagrid's, I've got a good feeling about going to Hagrid's."

"You've got a good feeling about burying a giant spider?" asked Ron, looking stunned and I grimaced.

"Yeah," said Harry, pulling his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag. "I feel like it's the place to be tonight, you know what I mean?"

"No," said Ron, Hermione and I said together, looking positively alarmed now.

"This is Felix Felicis, I suppose?" said Hermione anxiously, holding up the bottle to the light. "You haven't got another little bottle full of- I don't know -"

"Essence of Insanity?" suggested Ron, as Harry swung his cloak over his shoulders.

Harry laughed, and Ron, Hermione and I looked even more alarmed.

"Trust me," he said. "I know what I'm doing ... or at least..." he strolled confidently to the door, "Felix does."

He pulled the Invisibility Cloak over his head and set off down the stairs, Ron, Hermione and I hurrying along behind him. At the foot of the stairs, Harry slid through the open door.

"What were you doing up there with her!" shrieked Lavender Brown, staring right through Harry, past me and at Ron and Hermione emerging together from the boys' dormitories. I laughed as I watched Ron spluttering behind us as he darted across the room away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> RockaRosalie
> 
> xxx


	9. The Tomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last chapter of Half-Blood Prince. I will continue on with Deathly Hallows!

Harry returned later in the day. He stood looking out of a window. He brought his fingers to his chest again when I came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry. It's time."

Harry, Hermione, Ron and I walked out into the courtyard.

"Is the Room of Requirement unplottable?" Harry asked us.

"If one wants it to be." I replied "Why?"

"It would explain why I thought Malfoy was leaving the castle when he disappeared off the Map." Harry explained, "He was going to the Room of Requirement."

"Of course, and that explains the Vanishing Cabinet as well!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No." Ron disagreed "I got an owl from Dad this morning. The one at Borgin & Burke's? It's still there."

"But I'm telling you. I saw it –" Harry protested. Just then, twin first year Ravenclaws appeared and passed us. Harry watched them, a thought forming. "What if there are two? Vanishing cabinets."

"What if there are?" Hermione worried.

"I don't know..." Harry frowned as he watched the twins vanish around a corner.

"Good luck, mate." Ron grimaced.

Harry turned back to Ron, Hermione and I, none of us able to fully conceal our concern. He smiled reassuringly at us as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder in a side hug. "I don't need luck. I'll be with Dumbledore."

* * *

It was darker than usual. The fire muted as Ron, Hermione and I sat together in the Common Room silent. I glanced towards the window, the sky beyond.

Hearing a noise Hermione, Ron and I raced out of the Common Room and into the corridor. I grimaced hearing Bellatrix's shrill voice. I looked out the window to see Hagrid's hut on fire. I turned to Hermione and Ron. "I'm going to check on Hagrid." Hermione and Ron nodded as we parted ways. As I ran though the school I spotted a Death Eater not far from me. I blasted a spell at his back and he flew forwards. He turned to me and cast a spell at me that knocked me backwards. I saw the Death Eater fire a spell above me and I looked up to see shards of glass spill from the window like jewels, as they lashed my face, drawing blood. I turned back to the Death Eater only to see he had disappeared.

Frustrated I ran out to where Hagrid's Hut was only to see Snape cast a curse at Harry that slammed him back into the ground. I rushed to Harry as I saw Snape running as hard as he could, an enormous beast flapping behind him and screeching. Just as I raised my wand to fire a curse I saw Snape disapparate just beyond the school's boundary.

I reached Harry and helped him to stand. "Belle!" he muttered, sill dazed, looking around. He became more awake as he looked at the burning hut. "HAGRID?" He stumbled towards the burning house as an enormous figure emerged from out of the flames carrying Fang on his back. With a cry of thankfulness, Harry sank to his knees; he was shaking in every limb, he looked as though his body ached all over and his breath came in painful stabs.

I cupped his face in my hands. "Harry. Are you okay? Speak to me, Harry…"

"I'm all right" Panted Harry "Are you?" He touched the cut on my face from the falling glass.

"I'm fine." I reassured him before I turned to Hagrid "Are you okay?"

"Course I am…take more'n that ter finish me." Hagrid put his hands under Harry's arms and raised him up with such force that Harry's feet momentarily left the ground before Hagrid set him upright again. I could see blood trickling down Hagrid's' check from a deep cut under one eye, which was swelling rapidly.

"We should put your house out," I said "The charms Aguamenti…"

"Knew it was summat like that," mumbled Hagrid, and he raised a smouldering, pink flowery umbrella and said "Aguamenti!"

A jet of water flew out of the umbrella tip. Harry and I raised our wands and murmured "Aguamenti" too. Together we poured water on the house until the last flame was extinguished.

"S not too bad." said Hagrid hopefully a few minutes later, looking at the smoking wreck. "Nothin' Dumbledore won' be able to put righ'…"

Harry suddenly looked very ill and I looked at him worriedly as he said "Hagrid…"

"I was blindin' up a couple o' Bowtruckle legs when I heard 'em comin'," said Hagrid sadly, still starring at his wrecked cabin. "They'll've bin burnt ter twigs, poor little things…"

"Hagrid…"

"But what happened, Harry? I jus' saw them Death eaters runnin' down form the castle, but what the ruddy hell was Snape doin' with 'em? Where's he gone – was he chasin' 'em?"

"He…" Harry cleared his throat. "Hagrid, Belle, he killed…"

"Killed?" said Hagrid loudly, staring down at Harry. "Snape killed? What're yeh on abou', Harry?"

"Dumbledore," said Harry. "Snape killed .. . Dumbledore."

I stood speechless. "But he wouldn't… I mean…."

"He's dead. Snape killed him..." Harry sounded on the verge of tears.

"Don' say that," said Hagrid roughly. "Snape kill Dumbledore - don' be stupid, Harry. Wha's made yeh say tha'?"

"I saw it happen."

"Yeh couldn' have." Hagrid argued

"I saw it, Hagrid." Harry repeated as I went over to him and held his hand.

Hagrid shook his head; his expression was disbelieving but sympathetic, and I knew that Hagrid probably thought Harry had sustained a blow to the head, that he was confused, perhaps by the after effects of a jinx. ... "What musta happened was, Dumbledore musta told Snape ter go with them Death Eaters," Hagrid said confidently. "I suppose he's gotta keep his cover. Look, let's get yeh back up ter the school. Come on, Harry. ..."

While Harry did not attempt to argue or explain, he was still shaking uncontrollably. I turned to Hagrid, "Maybe Harry's right. Maye Snape did kill him." I didn't want to believe it but I just saw Snape firing curses at Harry and leave with the Death Eaters.

Hagrid shook his head "He did not KILL Dumbledore!" Hagrid boomed as I shrunk back away from him. Instead of arguing I followed behind him and Harry as they directed their steps back toward the castle. I saw that many of its windows were lit now. I could imagine, clearly, the scenes inside as people moved from room to room, telling each other that Death Eaters had got in, that the Mark was shining over Hogwarts, that somebody must have been killed. . . .

The oak front doors stood open ahead of us, light flooding out onto the drive and the lawn. Slowly, uncertainly, dressing-gowned people were creeping down the steps, looking around nervously for some sign of the Death Eaters who had fled into the night. My eye's, however, were fixed upon the ground at the foot of the tallest tower. I saw people beginning to move toward it as Harry squeezed my hand gently.

"What're they all lookin' at?" said Hagrid, as we approached the castle front, Fang keeping as close as he could to our ankles. "Wha's that lyin' on the grass?" Hagrid added sharply, heading now toward the foot of the Astronomy Tower, where a small crowd was congregating. "See it? Right at the foot of the tower? Under where the Mark . . . Blimey . . . yeh don' think someone got thrown - ?"

Hagrid fell silent, the thought apparently too horrible to express aloud. We moved, dreamlike, through the murmuring crowd to the very front, where the dumbstruck students and teachers had left a gap.

I heard Hagrid's moan of pain and shock as I stopped next to Hermione at the front of the crowd as Harry continued; he walked slowly forward until he reached the place where Dumbledore lay and crouched down beside him.

Dumbledore's eyes were closed; but for the strange angle of his arms and legs, he might have been sleeping. Harry reached out, straightened the half-moon spectacles upon the crooked nose, and wiped a trickle of blood from the mouth with his own sleeve. The crowd murmured behind us.

I saw as Harry began to cry, great shudders of grief wracking his body. I stepped forward and dropped beside him. At my touch, his head fell on my shoulder as I began to stroke him and I felt warm tears trail down my face. I could see Professor McGonagall lift a trembling wand to the sky and slowly the tip glowed. One after another, students and staff did the same, lifting their wands in salute; the pinpricks coalesced into one blazing fire. The sky, briefly emerald, turned black once more and The Dark Mark vanished.

* * *

All lessons were suspended, all examinations postponed. Some students were hurried away from Hogwarts by their parents over the next couple of days - the Patil twins were gone before breakfast on the morning following Dumbledore's death and Zacharias Smith was escorted from the castle by his haughty-looking father. Seamus Finnigan, on the other hand, refused point-blank to accompany his mother home; they had a shouting match in the Entrance Hall which was resolved when she agreed that he could remain behind for the funeral. She had difficulty in finding a bed in Hogsmeade, Seamus told us, for wizards and witches were pouring into the village, preparing to pay their last respects to Dumbledore.

Some excitement was caused among the younger students, who had never seen it before, when a powder-blue carriage the size of a house, pulled by a dozen giant winged palo-minos, came soaring out of the sky in the late afternoon before the funeral and landed on the edge of the Forest. Harry and I watched from a window as a gigantic and handsome olive-skinned, black-haired woman descended the carriage steps and threw herself into Hagrid's waiting arms. Meanwhile a delegation of Ministry officials, including the Minister for Magic himself, was being accommodated within the castle. Harry was diligently avoiding contact with any of them; he said he was sure that, sooner or later, he would be asked again to account for Dumbledore's last excursion from Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I were spending all of our time together. The beautiful weather seemed to mock us; I could imagine how it would have been if Dumbledore had not died, and we had, had this time together at the very end of the year, Ginny's examinations finished, the pressure of homework lifted ...

We visited the hospital wing twice a day: Neville had been discharged, but Bill remained under Madam Pomfrey's care. He was lucky he survived Greyback's attack. His scars were as bad as ever; in truth, he now bore a distinct resemblance to Mad-Eye Moody, though thankfully with both eyes and legs, but in personality he seemed just the same as ever. All that appeared to have changed was that he now had a great liking for very rare steaks.

"... so eet ees lucky 'e is marrying me," said Fleur happily, plumping up Bill's pillows, "because ze British overcook their meat, I 'ave always said this."

"I suppose I'm just going to have to accept that he really is going to marry her," sighed Ginny later that evening, as we sat beside the open window of the Gryffindor common room, looking out over the twilit grounds.

"She's not that bad," said Harry. "Ugly, though," he added hastily, as I raised my eyebrows, and I let out a reluctant giggle.

"Well, I suppose if Mum can stand it, I can." Ginny continued.

"Anyone else we know died?" Ron asked Hermione, who was perusing the Evening Prophet.

Hermione winced at the forced toughness in his voice. "No," she said reprovingly, folding up the newspaper. "They're still looking for Snape, but no sign..."

"Of course there isn't," said Harry, who became angry every time this subject cropped up. "They won't find Snape till they find Voldemort and seeing as they've never managed to do that in all this time ..."

"'I'm going to go to bed," I yawned. "I haven't been sleeping that well since ... well ... I could do with some sleep." I kissed Harry, waved to the other three and departed for the girls' dormitories.

* * *

I rose early to pack the next day; the Hogwarts Express would be leaving an hour after the funeral. Down-stairs I found the mood in the Great Hall subdued. Every-body was wearing their dress robes and no one seemed very hungry. Professor McGonagall had left the throne like chair in the middle of the staff table empty. Hagrid's chair was deserted too: I thought that perhaps he had not been able to face breakfast; but Snape's place had been unceremoniously filled by Rufus Scrimgeour. I avoided his yellowish eyes as they scanned the Hall; I had the uncomfortable feeling that Scrimgeour was looking for Harry. Among Scrimgeour's entourage I spotted the red hair and horn-rimmed glasses of Percy Weasley. Ron gave no sign that he was aware of Percy, apart from stabbing pieces of kipper with unwonted venom.

Over at the Slytherin table Crabbe and Goyle were muttering together. Hulking boys though they were, they looked oddly lonely without the tall, pale figure of Malfoy between them, bossing them around. I had not spared Malfoy much thought until now.

I sat next to Harry as Professor McGonagall rose to her feet and the mournful hum in the Hall died away at once. "It is nearly time," she said. "Please follow your Heads of House out into the grounds. Gryffindors, after me."

We filed out from behind our benches in near silence. I glimpsed Slughorn at the head of the Slytherin column, wearing magnificent long emerald-green robes embroidered with silver. I had never seen Professor Sprout, Head of the Hufflepuffs, looking so clean; there was not a single patch on her hat, and when we reached the Entrance Hall, we found Madam Pince standing beside Filch, she in a thick black veil that fell to her knees, he in an ancient black suit and tie reeking of mothbails.

We were heading towards the lake. The warmth of the sun caressed my face as we followed Professor McGonagall in silence to the place where hundreds of chairs had been set out in rows. An aisle ran down the centre of them: there was a marble table standing at the front, all chairs facing it. It was the most beautiful summer's day.

An extraordinary assortment of people had already settled into half of the chairs: shabby and smart, old and young. Most I did not recognise, but there were a few that I did, including members of the Order of the Phoenix: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, her hair miraculously returned to a vivid pink, Remus Lupin, with whom she seemed to be holding hands, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill supported by Fleur and followed by Fred and George, who were wearing jackets of black dragon skin. Then there was Madame Maxime, who took up two-and-a-half chairs on her own, Tom, the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron, Arabella Figg, Harry's Squib neighbour, the hairy bass player from the Wizarding group the Weird Sisters, driver of the Knight Bus, Madam Malkin, of the robe shop in Diagon Alley, and some people whom I merely knew by sight, such as the barman of the Hog's Head and the witch who pushed the trolley on the Hogwarts Express. The castle ghosts were there too, barely visible in the bright sunlight, discernible only when they moved, shimmering insubstantially in the gleaming air.

We filed into seats at the end of a row beside the lake. People were whispering to each other; it sounded like a breeze in the grass, but the birdsong was louder by far. The crowd continued to swell; with a great rush of affection for both of them, I saw Neville being helped into a seat by Luna. They alone of all the DA had responded to Hermione's summons the night that Dumbledore had died, and I knew why: they were the ones who had missed the DA most ... probably the ones who had checked their coins regularly in the hope that there would be another meeting.

Cornelius Fudge walked past them towards the front rows, his expression miserable, twirling his green bowler hat as usual; I also recognised Rita Skeeter, who, I was infuriated to see, had a notebook clutched in her red-taloned hand; and then, with a worse jolt of fury, Dolores Umbridge, an unconvincing expression of grief upon her toad-like face, a black velvet bow set atop her iron-coloured curls. At the sight of the centaur Firenze, who was standing like a sentinel near the water's edge, she gave a start and scurried hastily into a seat a good distance away.

The staff were seated at last. I could see Scrimgeour looking grave and dignified in the front row with Professor McGonagall. I wondered whether Scrimgeour or any of these important people were really sorry that Dumbledore was dead. But then I heard music, strange, otherworldly music and I forgot my dislike of the Ministry in looking around for the source of it. I was not the only one: many heads were turning, searching, a little alarmed.

"In there," whispered Harry in my ear. And then I saw them in the clear green sunlit water, inches below the surface; a chorus of merpeople singing in a strange language I did not understand, their pallid faces rippling, their purplish hair flowing all around them. The music made the hair on my neck stand up and yet it was not unpleasant. It spoke very clearly of loss and of despair. As I looked down into the wild faces of the singers I had the feeling that they, at least, were sorry for Dumbledore's passing. Then Ginny nudged me and I looked round.

Hagrid was walking slowly up the aisle between the chairs. He was crying quite silently, his face gleaming with tears, and in his arms, wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stars, was what I knew to be Dumbledore's body. I clasped my hand in Harry's and gave it a squeeze as I felt warm tears course down my cheek's. Ron looked white and shocked, as did Harry. Tears were falling thick and fast into both Ginny and Hermione's laps.

* * *

After the funeral I sat with Hermione, Ron and Ginny in the Common Room talking. Harry started down the stairs and stopped. I looked up and smiled softly. As more people began to enter the Common Room, we left and followed Harry to the Astronomy tower. Harry, Hermione and I stood by the ramparts while Ron and Ginny stood further along, just out of earshot.

Harry stared into the distance at the ashes of Hagrid's Hut as I toyed with the locket Harry and Dumbledore had retrieved. "Do you think he would've done it. Draco?" I handed it to Hermione.

Harry sighed. "No. He was lowering his wand. In the end, it was Snape. It was always Snape. And I did nothing..."

Hermione studied Harry as she gave me back the locket. "Strange. Thinking this is a piece of Voldemort's soul..."

"Yeah, strange. Only... it's not. It's a fake." Harry revealed to us. As Hermione reacted, Harry nodded. "Go on. Open it."

I pried open the locket and removed a piece of parchment folded in a tight square "To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B." I looked up. "R.A.B.?"

Harry shrugged "Dunno. But whoever they are, they have the real Horcrux. Which means, it was a waste. All of it."

"I'm not coming back." Harry admitted

Hermione nodded as I frowned "We reckoned – Ron, Hermione and I!"

"I have to finish what Dumbledore started _." And... I have to do it alone_. Harry continued "I'm not sure where that will lead me... but I'll let you guys and Ron know where I am - when I can."

"I've always admired your courage, Harry, but sometimes... you're really thick." I exclaimed. Harry turned looking at me in surprise. "You don't honestly think you can find all those Horcruxes by yourself, do you?" I leaned in closer and whispered loud enough that Hermione could hear. "You need us, Harry!"

Harry just stared at Hermione and I, our gazes determined. I cocked my head, smiling, doing my best to coax one out of him.

Finally, he did, briefly. "Yeah. I do." Harry turned to Hermione. "But do me a favour. When I'm around? Keep the snogging to a minimum."

Hermione looked stunned and reddened. "Like that's going to happen." She glanced at Ron and shook her head. "Besides, he's barking."

"Funny, he says the same about you." Harry smiled.

"Yes, but I'm exceptionally perceptive." Hermione countered.

I laughed "You're brilliant. You both are."

Harry looked off again and I followed his gaze. I looked out over the grounds. "Do you think we'll ever…"  _come back?_  I stopped and my eyes glistened briefly. Then I fought it back. Tough.

Harry fought back his own emotion and reached over and gave my hand squeeze. "I don't know."

I nodded. Just then a song rose on the air, mournful and haunting, and seconds later a bird soared out from beyond the tallest turret and began to stitch its way across the sky.

Ron and Ginny crossed to where we were leaning against the rampart. We all looked to the horizon, watching the bird grow smaller while its song - magically - endured.

No one said a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ:
> 
> 1\. The Cullens will return but not for some time.
> 
> 2\. The story will continue onto Deathly Hallows
> 
> 3\. I am going to do a companion story with one-shots of Belle throughout the series.
> 
> If there is anything in particular you want to see please review!
> 
> Thank you for reading the story and there might be a short delay in updates until the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

"You're not going!" Caleb declared as he paced in front of the fireplace.

"I'm of age, Caleb. You can't tell me what to do." I took a sip of butterbeer as I reclined on the sofa.

"You are not going to run off on an insane quest and get yourself killed."

"I'll be fine Caleb. I'll be with Harry, Ron and Hermione... It's our only hope. If we don't find these Horcruxes we… Harry, will never be able to stop Voldemort!"

"Fine, they'll go and you'll stay."

"And do what Caleb, go back to Hogwarts. Yeah, because that's going to be so much safer!" Caleb glared at me as I rolled me eyes. "The only reason I told you is because I trust you Caleb. And no you can't come with me. It'd be too dangerous. You have to stay here and look after mother."

"You can't expect me to stay here while my little sister is out to get herself killed."

I walked over to Caleb and he wrapped me in a hug. I leaned my head on his shoulder and I felt a few warm tear fall down my cheeks. "I'll be fine Caleb. I promise."

"I know how to apparate Caleb." I grumbled as Caleb followed me down the stairs "I mean I did pass my apparition test."

"I want to make sure you get there safely." Caleb said as he levitated my bags to the foyer.

"Darling, you're leaving already." Mother's voice drifted from the reception as I walked to bid her goodbye.

"Sorry mother but I promised I'd coming early for Fleur and Bill's wedding!"

"Oh so you're not out getting yourself killed"

"Mother!"

"Don't think I don't know you're not returning to Hogwarts this year and instead are going on a silly quest."

"Caleb!" I shouted out outraged as I turned to my brother. "Why did you tell her?"

Caleb shrugged as he leaned against the door. "I thought she should know."

My mother gently touched my shoulder and I turned around as she began to caress my cheek. "My beautiful daughter, you are growing up so fast." She smiled at me softly and whispered "Be safe. I don't think I could handle losing you too."

I leaned in and hugged her tight. "I love you mum."

"I love you too."

I coughed as I wiped the powder from the floo, off my shoulder.

Suddenly I felt arms around me and laughed as I peeled Ginny off me. "Nice to see you too."

"I'm so glad you're here, Fleur's the biggest Bridezilla ever!"

Suddenly Mrs Weasley walked out from the kitchen. "Oh dear, how nice to see you." She hugged me as I saw Ron walk in from the kitchen, his mouth full with food. He walked over to me and hugged me as we made our way to Ginny's room to put my bags away.

"When are we going to get Harry?" I asked Ron as we sat down on his bed.

"Dunno." He shrugged. "Soon,"

"What about Hermione? When is she arriving?" I questioned Ron.

"Her letter said she'll arrive tonight."

I read my Hogwarts: A History book when I heard loud voices downstairs. I ran down and threw my arms around Hermione. "You have no idea how much I've missed you!"

Just then Mr Weasley walked in. "We've got to go get Harry now! Everyone grab your brooms!" We grabbed our brooms and I saw most of The Order member's outside. We got on our brooms and I followed behind the others. Soon we arrived at Harry's aunt and uncle's house and landed. I knocked on the door and flung my arms around Harry's neck as he kissed my check. I let go as he hugged Hermione, and Ron gave him a pat on the back.

George, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Kinglsey Shacklebolt and Mundungus Fletcher followed closely behind us. Lastly, Hagrid dismounted his motorbike, stripped a pair of fly-specked goggles from his face and yanked a small twittering bird from his beard." All righ', `arry? Yeh look fit."

Mad-Eye scowled. "Yeah, he's ruddy gorgeous. What say we get undercover before someone murders him."

Everyone spilled down the hallway into the sitting room.

"I thought you were looking after the Prime Minister, Kingsley." Harry asked.

Kingsley Shacklebolt smiled. "You're more important."

Harry grinned as Bill walked over to him. "Hello, Harry. Bill Weasley."

Fred laughed "Wasn't always this handsome."

Dead ugly." George added.

Bill smiled "True enough. Owe it all to a werewolf by name of Greyback. Hope to repay the favour one day.

Fleur kissed him on the cheek "You are still beautiful to me, William." That was one of the times I actually liked Fleur.

Remus walked over to us. "Just remember, Fleur, once you're married: Bill takes his steaks on the raw side now."

"Excuse me" I said as I spotted a figure at the back of the room and made my way towards them. "What are you doing here?"

Caleb squeezed my shoulder. "I'm part of the order now, Kris. I'm doing what I have to."

Before I could respond Mad-Eye snapped. "All right, all right! You'll all have time for a cosy catch-up later! We've got to get the hell out of here and soon! Potter, you're underage, which means you've still got the Trace on you.

"The Trace?" Harry asked.

Mad-Eye continued. "You sneeze and the Ministry will know who wipes your nose. Point is, we have to use those means of transport the Trace can't detect: brooms, thestrals and the like. We'll go in pairs. That way if anyone's out there waiting for us- and I reckon there will be -they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one."

"The real one...?"

Moody drew a flask from his cloak. "I believe you're familiar with this particular brew."

"No! Absolutely not!" Harry shouted

I sighed and shared a look with Hermione. "I told you he'd take it well."

"If you think I'm going to let people risk their lives for me –"

"Never done that before, have we?" Ron interjected.

"This is different. Taking that. Becoming me - no."

"Well, none of us really fancy it, mate." Fred said.

"Yeah, imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as scrawny, specky gits forever." George joked.

"Everyone here's of age, Potter, and they've all agreed to take the risk." Moody revealed.

"Technically, I've been coerced." Mundungus exclaimed. He turned to harry and extended his hand. "Mundungus Fletcher, Mr. Potter. I've always been a huge admirer."

"Nip it, Mundungus!" Moody yelled "All right, Granger, as discussed."

Hermione grabbed a tuft of Harry's hair and yanked it.


	11. Chapter 11

"Blimey, Hermione!" Harry winced.

"Straight in here, if you please." Moody held out the flask, un-stoppered now. The potion inside began to spit forth smoke. He handed it to George. "For those of you who haven't taken Polyjuice Potion before, fair warning. It tastes like goblin piss."

Fred smiled. "Have a lot of experience with that, do you, Mad-Eye?" Moody's eye rotated menacingly onto Fred. "Just trying to defuse the tension."

Fred took the flask from George, followed by Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Caleb and a less than overjoyed Mundungus. He scowled as the potion trickled past his lips and seconds later, his features like those of the others – began to bubble like hot wax. As the transformation completed, eight Harry Potters stood in the tiny kitchen.

Fred and George turned to each other and said together, "Wow – we're identical!"

"Not yet you aren't." Moody pulled the ties on the sacks and pulled out eight identical outfits. "So, shut it and strip."

"Don't have something a bit more sporty, do you?" George asked.

"Yes, don't fancy this colour at all." Fred added.

"Bah," said Fleur, checking herself in the microwave door, "Bill, don't look at me– I'm 'ideous."

Mad Eye turned to Harry. "You'll need to change too, Potter."

Harry, a bit self-consciously, began to strip down. I blushed as I looked away. The others, meanwhile, appeared unconcerned to be exposing Harry's body.

"I knew Belle was lying about that tattoo," said Ron, looking down at his bare chest as I tried to disguise my laugh.

"Harry, your eyesight really is awful," said Hermione, as she put on glasses.

Once dressed, the fake Harrys took rucksacks and owl cages, each containing a stuffed snowy owl, from the second sack.

"Good," said Moody, as at last eight dressed, bespectacled, and luggage-laden Harrys faced him. "The pairs will be as follows: Mundungus will be traveling with me, by broom –"

"Why'm I with you?" grunted the Harry nearest the back door.

"Because you're the one that needs watching," growled Moody, and sure enough, his magical eye did not waver from Mundungus as he continued, "Arthur and Fred –"

"I'm George," said the twin at whom Moody was pointing. "Can't you even tell us apart when we're Harry?"

"Sorry, George –"

"I'm only yanking your wand, I'm Fred really –"

"Enough messing around!" snarled Moody. "The other one – George or Fred or whoever you are – you're with Remus. Miss Delacour –"

"I'm taking Fleur on a thestral," said Bill. "She's not that fond of brooms."

Fleur walked over to stand beside him, giving him a soppy, slavish look that on Harry's face made me laugh.

"Miss Granger with Kingsley, again by thestral –"

Hermione looked reassured as she answered Kingsley's smile; I knew that Hermione too lacked confidence on a broomstick.

"Miss Danvers with Mr Danvers by broom-"

"Which leaves you and me, Ron!" said Tonks brightly, knocking over a mug tree as she waved at him.

Ron did not look quite as pleased as Hermione.

"An' you're with me, Harry. That all righ'?" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious.

"We'll be on the bike, brooms an' thestrals can't take me weight, see. Not a lot o' room on the seat with me on it, though, so you'll be in the sidecar."

"That's great," Harry said, although his face said differently.

"We think the Death Eaters will expect you to be on a broom," said Moody, who seemed to guess how Harry was feeling. "Snape's had plenty of time to tell them everything about you he's never mentioned before, so if we do run into any Death Eaters, we're betting they'll choose one of the Potters who looks at home on a broomstick. All right then," he went on, tying up the sack with the fake Potters' clothes in it and leading the way back to the door, "I'll make it three minutes until we're supposed to leave. No point locking the back door, it won't keep the Death Eaters out when they come looking. Come on …"

I followed the group to the dark back garden. On every side broomsticks were leaping into hands; Hermione had already been helped up onto a great black thestral by Kingsley, Fleur onto the other by Bill. Hagrid was standing ready beside the motorbike, goggles on.

"Good luck, everyone," shouted Moody. "See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One … two .. THREE."

We began to rise through the air fast, my eyes watering slightly, hair whipped back off my face. Around me brooms were soaring upward too; the long black tail of a thestral flicked past.

I clung tightly to my brother as we soared on the broom. However soon we were surrounded by Death Eaters. They must have known what we were doing. I threw spells as them and saw a few fall off their brooms. "Keep going!" I yelled at my brother as Killing Curses flew past my head. I raised my wand and flames came out of it. The Death Eaters screamed their robes afire as they fell of their brooms. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side that caused me to scream in pain.

My brother turned to look at me worried before something knocked us out of the sky. I landed painfully on my shoulder. I kept drifting in and out of consciousness. I felt myself being lifted as my brother carried me to a house, the burrow. We must have not landed too far.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry looked around the crowded room. "Where's Belle and Caleb?"

Nobody knew how to answer him. Lupin ran his hands through his hair. "Are they still not back?"

Harry rushed to the door. "We have to go look for them, we have to do some-" Harry was interrupted by a figure banging on the door. Lupin opened the door slightly and pointed his wand at Caleb. "What was the first thing you said to me when we met?"

Caleb grunted, "When can we learn a patronus charm." Lupin let Caleb through the door.

Mrs Weasley screamed when she saw Caleb was covered in blood. Everyone rushed to him when they saw him carrying the unconscious Belle. "Help her." He begged as he lay her down on the couch. Everyone crowded around the injured Belle. It was easy to tell the blood was coming from the large wound on her abdomen. Harry kneeled next to Belle and held her hand as Ron held Hermione who looked as if she was going to burst in to tears.

Mrs Weasley waved her wand over Belle. "I can heal her but she will have to take a few potions to completely heal it, and a few blood-replenishing potions as she's lost a lot of blood."

Lupin set down his glass upon a side table, and addressed Bill, "There's work to do. I can ask Kingsley whether –"

"No," said Bill at once, "I'll do it, I'll come."

"Where are you going?" said Tonks and Fleur together.

"Mad-Eye's body," said Lupin. "We need to recover it."

"Can't it - ?" began Mrs. Weasley with an appealing look at Bill.

"Wait?" said Bill, "Not unless you'd rather the Death Eaters took it?" Nobody spoke. Lupin and Bill said good bye and left.

The rest of them now dropped into chairs, all except for Harry, who stood up from where he had been kneeling and remained standing. The suddenness and completeness of death was with them like a presence.

"I've got to go too," said Harry as Belle began to open her eyes.

Eleven pairs of startled eyes looked at him.

"Don't be silly, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, "What are you talking about?"

"I can't stay here." He rubbed his forehead; it was prickling again, he had not hurt like this for more than a year. "You're all in danger while I'm here. I don't want –"

"But don't be so silly!" said Mrs. Weasley. "The whole point of tonight was to get you here safely, and thank goodness it worked. And Fleur's agreed to get married here rather than in France, we've arranged everything so that we can all stay together and look after you –"

She did not understand; she was making him feel worse, not better. "If Voldemort finds out I'm here –"

"But why should he?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"There are a dozen places you might be now, Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "He's got no way of knowing which safe house you're in."

"It's not me I'm worried for!" said Harry as he looked around the room, his gaze eventually landing on Belle and her wound.

"We know that," said Mr. Weasley quietly, but it would make our efforts tonight seem rather pointless if you left."

"Yer not goin' anywhere," growled Hagrid. "Blimey, Harry, after all we wen' through ter get you here?"

"Yeah, what about my bleeding ear?" said George, hoisting himself up on his cushions, from the sofa next to Belle.

"I know that –"

"Mad-Eye wouldn't want –"

"I KNOW!" Harry bellowed.

He felt beleaguered and blackmailed: Did they think he did not know what they had done for him, didn't they understand that it was for precisely that reason that he wanted to go now, before they had to suffer any more on his behalf? There was a long and awkward silence in which his scar continued to prickle and throb, and which was broken at last by Mrs. Weasley.

Belle sat up slowly, well tried to sit up, finally alerting everyone that she was awake. "Where's Hedwig, Harry?" Belle said softly. "We can put her up with Pidwidgeon and Helena. Give her something to eat."

Harry's insides clenched like a fist. He could not tell her the truth. He drank the last of his firewhisky to avoid answering. Belle looked at him confused as to why he didn't reply.

"Wait till it gets out yeh did it again, Harry," said Hagrid. "Escaped him, fought him off when he was right on top of yeh!"

"It wasn't me," said Harry flatly. "It was my wand. My wand acted of its own accord."

After a few moments, Hermione said gently, "But that's impossible, Harry. You mean that you did magic without meaning to; you reacted instinctively."

"No," said Harry. "The bike was falling, I couldn't have told you where Voldemort was, but my wand spun in my hand and found him and shot a spell at him, and it wasn't even a spell I recognized. I've never made gold flames appear before."

"Often," said Mr. Weasley, "when you're in a pressured situation you can produce magic you never dreamed of. Small children often find, before they're trained –"

"It wasn't like that," said Harry through gritted teeth. His scar was burning. He felt angry and frustrated; he hated the idea that they were all imagining him to have power to match Voldemort's. No one said anything. He knew that they did not believe him. Now that he came to think of it, he had never heard of a wand performing magic on its own before.

His scar seared with pain, it was all he could do not to moan aloud. Muttering about fresh air, he set down his glass and left the room.

As he crossed the yard, the great skeletal thestral looked up – rustled its enormous batlike wings, then resumed its grazing. Harry stopped at the gate into the garden, staring out at its overgrown plants, rubbing his pounding forehead and thinking of Dumbledore. Dumbledore would have believed him, he knew it. Dumbledore would have known how and why Harry's wand had acted independently, because Dumbledore always had the answers; he had known about wands, had explained to Harry the strange connection that existed between his wand and Voldemort's . . . . But Dumbledore, like Mad-Eye, like Sirius, like his parents, like his poor owl, all were gone where Harry could never talk to them again. He felt a burning in his throat that had nothing to do with firewhisky. . . .

And then, out of nowhere, the pain in his scar peaked. As he clutched his forehead and closed his eyes, a voice screamed inside his head.

"You told me the problem would be solved by using another's wand!"

And into his mind burst the vision of an emaciated old man lying in rags upon a stone floor, screaming, a horrible drawn-out scream, a scream of unendurable agony. . . .

"No! No! I beg you, I beg you. . . ."

"You lied to Lord Voldemort, Ollivander!"

"I did not. . . . I swear I did not. . . ."

"You sought to help Potter, to help him escape me!"

"I swear I did not. . . . I believed a different wand would work. . . ."

"Explain, then, what happened. Lucius's wand is destroyed!"

"I cannot understand. . . . The connection . . . exists only . . between your two wands. . . ."

"Lies!"

"Please . . . I beg you. . . ."

And Harry saw the white hand raise its wand and felt Voldemort's surge of vicious anger, saw the frail old main on the floor writhe in agony –

"Harry?"

It was over as quickly as it had come: Harry stood shaking in the darkness, clutching the gate into the garden, his heart racing, his scar still tingling. It was several moments before he realized that Ron, Hermione and Belle were at his side.

"Harry, come back in the house," Belle whispered clutching the bandage on her torso, "You aren't still thinking of leaving?"

"Yeah, you've got to stay, mate," said Ron, thumping Harry on the back.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked, close enough now to look into Harry's face. "You look awful!"

"Well," said Harry shakily, "I probably look better than Ollivander. . . ."

When he had finished telling them what he had seen, Ron looked appalled and Belle worried but Hermione looked downright terrified. "But it was supposed to have stopped! Your scar – it wasn't supposed to do this anymore! You mustn't let that connection open up again – Dumbledore wanted you to close your mind!" When he did not reply, she gripped his arm. "Harry, he's taking over the Ministry and the newspapers and half the Wizarding world! Don't let him inside your head too!"

* * *

Do you prefer the 3rd Person POV?

Constructive criticism welcome, tell me what you like and don't like.

Thank you for sticking with me, I know my writing is horrible.

Kisses,

RockaRosalie x


	13. Chapter 13

The shock of losing Mad-Eye hung over the house in the days that followed; I kept expecting to see him stumping in through the back door like the other Order members, who passed in and out to relay news. Harry however felt that nothing but action would assuage his feelings of guilt and grief and that he ought to set out on his mission to find and destroy Horcruxes as soon as possible.

"Well, you can't do anything about the" – Ron mouthed the word Horcruxes – "till you're seventeen. You've still got the Trace on you. And we can plan here as well as anywhere, can't we? Or," he dropped his voice to a whisper, "d'you reckon you already know where the You-Know-Whats are?"

"No," Harry admitted.

"I think Hermione's been doing a bit of research," I said. "She said she was saving it for when you got here."

We were sitting at the breakfast table; Mr. Weasley and Bill had just left for work. Mrs. Weasley had gone upstairs to wake Hermione and Ginny, while Fleur had drifted off to take a bath.

"The Trace'll break on the thirty-first," said Harry. "That means I only need to stay here four days. Then I can –"

"Five days," Ron corrected him firmly. "We've got to stay for the wedding. They'll kill us if we miss it."

I understood "they" to mean Fleur and Mrs. Weasley.

"It's one extra day," said Ron, when Harry looked mutinous.

"Don't they realize how important –?"

"'Course they don't," I said. "They haven't got a clue. And now you mention it, there's something Ron and I wanted to talk to you, about that."

I glanced toward the door into the hall to check that Mrs. Weasley was not returning yet, then leaned in closer to Harry.

"Mrs Weasley has been trying to get it out of Hermione, Ron and I. What we're off to do. She'll try you next, so brace yourself. Mr Weasley and Lupin've both asked as well, but when we said Dumbledore told you not to tell anyone except us, they dropped it."

Ron shook his head. "Not Mum, though. She's determined."

Our prediction came true within hours. Shortly before lunch, Mrs. Weasley detached Harry from the rest of us by asking him to help identify a lone man's sock that she thought might have come out of his rucksack.

After Harry refused to tell her anything, Mrs. Weasley kept Harry, Ron, Hermione and I so busy with

preparations for the wedding that we hardly had any time to think. The kindest explanation of this behaviour would have been that Mrs. Weasley wanted to distract us all from thoughts of Mad-Eye and the terrors of our recent journey. After two days of nonstop cutlery cleaning, of colour-matching favours, ribbons, and flowers, of de-gnoming the garden and helping Mrs. Weasley cook vast batches of canapés, however, I started to suspect her of a different motive. All the jobs she handed out seemed to keep Harry, Ron, Hermione and I away from one another; we had not had a chance to speak to each other alone since the first night, when Harry had told us about Voldemort torturing

Ollivander.

"I think Mrs Weasley thinks that if she can stop the four of us getting together and planning, she'll be able to delay us leaving," I told Harry in an undertone, as we laid the table for dinner on the third night of our stay.

"And then what does she think's going to happen?" Harry muttered. "Someone else might kill off Voldemort while she's holding us here making vol-au-vents?"

We stared at each other, and I suddenly became aware that this was the first time that Harry and I had been alone since those stolen hours in secluded corners of the Hogwarts grounds. I was sure he was remembering them too. Both of us jumped as the door opened, and Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, and Bill walked in.

We were often joined by other Order members for dinner now, because the Burrow had replaced number twelve, Grimmauld Place as the headquarters. Mr. Weasley had explained that after the death of Dumbledore, their Secret-Keeper, each of the people to whom Dumbledore had confided Grimmauld Place's location had become a Secret Keeper in turn. "And as there are around twenty of us, that greatly dilutes the power of the Fidelius Charm. Twenty times as many opportunities for the Death Eaters to get the secret out of somebody. We can't expect it to hold much longer."

"But surely Snape will have told the Death Eaters the address by now?" asked Harry.

"Well, Mad-Eye set up a couple of curses against Snape in case he turns up there again. We hope they'll be strong enough both to keep him out and to bind his tongue if he tries to talk about the place, but we can't be sure. It would have been insane to keep using the place as headquarters now that its protection has become so shaky."

The kitchen was so crowded that evening it was difficult to maneuverer knives and forks. I found myself crammed beside Harry and my brother; It was quite a painful experience as I could see Harry trying so hard to avoid brushing my arm (because when he did it would accidently hit my wound), that he could barely cut his chicken.

"No news about Mad-Eye?" Harry asked Bill.

"Nothing," replied Bill.

They had not been able to hold a funeral for Moody, because Bill and Lupin had failed to recover his body. It had been difficult to know where he might have fallen, given the darkness and the confusion of the battle.

"The Daily Prophet hasn't said a word about him dying or about finding the body," Bill went on. "But that doesn't mean much. It's keeping a lot quiet these days."

"And they still haven't called a hearing about all the underage magic I used escaping the Death Eaters?" Harry called across the table to Mr. Weasley, who shook his head. "Because they know I had no choice or because they don't want me to tell the world Voldemort attacked me?"

"The latter, I think. Scrimgeour doesn't want to admit that You-Know-Who is as powerful as he is, nor that Azkaban's seen a mass breakout."

"Yeah, why tell the public the truth?" said Harry, clenching his knife so tightly that the faint scars on the back of his right hand stood out, white against his skin: I must not tell lies. I gently placed my hand on his to calm him down.

"Isn't anyone at the Ministry prepared to stand up to him?" asked Ron angrily.

"Of course, Ron, but people are terrified," Mr. Weasley replied, "terrified that they will be next to disappear, their children the next to be attacked! There are nasty rumours going around; I for one don't believe the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts resigned. She hasn't been seen for weeks now. Meanwhile Scrimgeour remains shut up in his office all day; I just hope he's working on a plan."

There was a pause in which Mrs. Weasley magicked the empty plates onto the work surface and served apple tart.

"We must decide 'ow you will be disguised, 'Arry," said Fleur, once everyone had pudding. "For ze wedding," she added, when he looked confused. "Of course, none of our guests are Death Eaters, but we cannot guarantee zat zey will not let something slip after zey 'ave 'ad champagne." From this, I gathered that she still suspected Hagrid.

"Yes, good point," said Mrs. Weasley from the top of the table where she sat, spectacles perched on the end of her nose, scanning an immense list of jobs that she had scribbled on a very long piece of parchment. "Now, Ron, have you cleaned out your room yet?"

"Why?" exclaimed Ron, slamming his spoon down and glaring at his mother. "Why does my room have to be cleaned out? Harry and I are fine with it the way it is!" I held in a giggle.

"We are holding your brother's wedding here in a few days' time, young man –"

"And are they getting married in my bedroom?" asked Ron furiously. "No! So why in the name of Merlin's saggy left –"

"Don't talk to your mother like that," said Mr. Weasley firmly. "And do as you're told."

Ron scowled at both his parents, then picked up his spoon and attacked the last few mouthfuls of his apple tart.

"I can help, some of it's my mess." Harry told Ron, but Mrs. Weasley cut across him.

"No, Harry, dear, I'd much rather you helped Arthur out with the chickens, and Hermione, I'd be ever so grateful if you'd change the sheets for Monsieur and Madame Delacour; you know they're arriving at eleven tomorrow morning." When I was about to speak up Mrs Weasley interrupted me, "And you Belle just need to rest, let that wound heal properly." I bit back a groan as I leaned back in my chair, more rest?


	14. Chapter 14

But as it turned out, there was very little to do for the chickens. "There's no need to, er, mention it to Molly," Mr. Weasley told Harry, blocking his access to the coop, "but, er, Ted Tonks sent me most of what was left of Sirius's bike and, er, I'm hiding – that's to say, keeping – it in here. Fantastic stuff: There's an exhaust gaskin, as I believe it's called, the most magnificent battery, and it'll be a great opportunity to find out how brakes work. I'm going to try and put it all back together again when Molly's not – I mean, when I've got time."

When Harry returned to the house, Mrs. Weasley was nowhere to be seen, so he slipped upstairs to Ron's attic bedroom. "I'm doing it, I'm doing – ! Oh, it's you," said Ron in relief, as Harry entered the room. Ron lay back down on the bed, which he had evidently just vacated. The room was just as messy as it had been all week; the only chance was that Hermione and I were now sitting in the far corner, Hermione's fluffy ginger cat, Crookshanks, at her feet, sorting books, some of which I recognised as Harry's, into two enormous piles.

"Hi, Harry," I said, as he sat down on his camp bed.

"And how did you manage to get away?"

"Oh, Ron's mum forgot that she asked Ginny and me to change the sheets yesterday," said Hermione. She threw Numerology and Grammatica onto one pile and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts onto the other.

When Harry turned to me I shrugged. "I got bored lying down all day."

"We were just talking about Mad-Eye," Ron told Harry. "I reckon he might have survived."

"But Bill saw him hit by the Killing Curse," said Harry.

"Yeah, but Bill was under attack too," said Ron. "How can he be sure what he saw?"

"Even if the Killing Curse missed, Mad-Eye still fell about a thousand feet," said Hermione, now weighing Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland in her hand.

"He could have used a Shield Charm –" I started.

"Fleur said his wand was blasted out of his hand," Harry said.

"Well, all right, if you want him to be dead," said Ron grumpily, punching his pillow into a more comfortable shape.

"Of course we don't want him to be dead!" said Hermione, looking shocked. "It's dreadful that he's dead! But we're being realistic!"

For the first time, I imagined Mad-Eye's body, broken as Dumbledore's had been, yet with that one eye still whizzing in its socket. I felt a stab of revulsion mixed with a bizarre desire to laugh.

"The Death Eaters probably tidied up after themselves, that's why no one's found him," said Ron wisely.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Like Barty Crouch, turned into a bone and buried in Hagrid's front garden. They probably transfigured Moody and stuffed him –"

"Don't!" squealed Hermione. Startled, I looked over just in time to see her burst into tears over her copy of Spellman's Syllabary. I moved to put my arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Oh no," said Harry, struggling to get up from the old camp bed. "Hermione, I wasn't trying to upset –"

But with a great creaking of rusty bedsprings, Ron bounded off the bed and got there first practically throwing me off, Harry managed to catch me from falling and we sat down on his bed sharing a look as we looked at Ron and Hermione. One arm around Hermione, Ron fished in his jeans pocket and withdrew a revolting-looking handkerchief that he had used to clean out the oven earlier. Hastily pulling out his wand, he pointed it at the rag and said, "Tergeo." The wand siphoned off most of the grease. Looking rather pleased with himself, Ron handed the slightly smoking handkerchief to Hermione.

"Oh . . . thanks, Ron. . . . I'm sorry. . . ." She blew her nose and hiccupped. "It's just so awf-ful, isn't it? R-right after Dumbledore . . . I j-just n-never imagined Mad-Eye dying, somehow, he seemed so tough!"

"Yeah, I know," said Ron, giving her a squeeze. "But you know what he'd say to us if he was here?"

"'C-constant vigilance,'" said Hermione, mopping her eyes.

"That's right," said Ron, nodding. "He'd tell us to learn from what happened to him. And what I've learned is not to trust that cowardly little git, Mundungus."

Hermione gave a shaky laugh and leaned forward to pick up two more books. A second later, Ron had snatched his arm back from around her shoulders; she had dropped The Monster of Monsters on his foot. The book had broken free from its restraining belt and snapped viciously at Ron's ankle.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Hermione cried as Harry wrenched the book from Ron's leg and retied it.

"What are you doing with all those books anyway?" Ron asked, limping back to his bed.

"Just trying to decide which ones to take with us," said Hermione, "When we're looking for the Horcruxes."

"Oh, of course," said Ron, clapping a hand to his forehead. "I forgot we'll be hunting down Voldemort in a mobile library."

"Ha ha," said Hermione, looking down at Spellman's Syllabary. "I wonder . . . will we need to translate runes? It's possible. . . . I think we'd better take it, to be safe." She dropped the syllabary onto the larger of the two piles and picked up Hogwarts, A History.

"Listen," said Harry. He had sat up straight. Ron, Hermione and I looked at him with similar mixtures of resignation and defiance.

"I know you said after Dumbledore's funeral that you wanted to come with me," Harry began.

"Here he goes," Ron said to Hermione and I, rolling his eyes. "As we knew he would," he sighed, turning back to the books. "You know, I think I will take Hogwarts, A History. Even if we're not going back there, I don't think I'd feel right if I didn't have it with –"

"Listen!" said Harry again.

"No, Harry, you listen," I said as I interlocked our fingers. "We're coming with you. That was

decided months ago – years, really."

"But –"

"Shut up," Ron advised him.

"– are you sure you've thought this through?" Harry persisted. "I mean look what happened to Belle a couple days ago."

"Let's see," said Hermione, slamming Travels with Trolls onto the discarded pile with a rather fierce look. "I've been packing for days, so we're ready to leave at a moment's notice, which for your information has included doing some pretty difficult magic, not to mention smuggling Mad-Eye's whole stock of Polyjuice Potion right under Ron's mum's nose. I've also modified my parents' memories so that they're convinced they're really called Wendell and Monica Wilkins, and that their life's ambition is to move to Australia, which they have now done. That's to make it more difficult for Voldemort to track them down and interrogate them about me – or you, because unfortunately, I've told them quite a bit about you. Assuming I survive our hunt for the Horcruxes, I'll find Mum and Dad and lift the enchantment. If I don't – well, I think I've cast a good enough charm to keep them safe and happy. Wendell and Monica Wilkins don't know that they've got a daughter,

you see."

Hermione's eyes were swimming with tears again. Ron got back off the bed, put his arm around her once more, and frowned at Harry as though reproaching him for lack of tact. I could not think of anything to say, not least because it was highly unusual for Ron to be teaching anyone else tact.

"I – Hermione, I'm sorry – I didn't –"

"Didn't realize that Ron, Belle and I know perfectly well what might happen if we come with you? Well, we do. Ron, show Harry what you've done."

"Nah, he's just eaten," said Ron.

"Go on, he needs to know!"

"Oh, all right. Harry, come here." For the second time Ron withdrew his arm from around Hermione and stumped over to the door. "C'mon."

"Why?" Harry asked, following Ron out of the room onto the tiny landing.

"Descendo," muttered Ron, pointing his wand at the low ceiling. A hatch opened right over their heads and a ladder slid down to their feet. A horrible, half-sucking, half moaning sound came out of the square hole, along with an unpleasant smell like open drains.

"That's your ghoul, isn't it?" asked Harry, who had never actually met the creature that sometimes disrupted the nightly silence.

"Yeah, it is," said Ron, climbing the ladder. "Come and have a look at him."

Harry followed Ron up the few short steps into the tiny attic space. His head and shoulders were in the room before he caught sight of the creature curled up a few feet from him, fast asleep in the gloom with its large mouth wide open. "But it . . . it looks . . . do ghouls normally wear pajamas?"

"No," said Ron. "Nor have they usually got red hair or that number of pustules."

Harry contemplated the thing, slightly revolted. It was human in shape and size, and was wearing what, now that Harry's eyes became used to the darkness, was clearly an old pair of Ron's pajamas. He was also sure that ghouls were generally rather slimy and bald, rather than distinctly hairy and covered in angry purple blisters.

"He's me, see?" said Ron.

"No," said Harry. "I don't."

"I'll explain it back in my room, the smell's getting to me," said Ron. They climbed back down the ladder, which Ron returned to the ceiling, and re-joined Hermione and I, who was still sorting books.

"Once we've left, the ghoul's going to come and live down here in my room," said Ron. "I think he's really looking forward to it – well, it's hard to tell, because all he can do is moan and drool – but he nods a lot when you mention it. Anyway, he's going to be me with spattergroit. Good, eh?"

Harry merely looked confused.

"It is!" said Ron, clearly frustrated that Harry had not grasped the brilliance of the plan. "Look, when us four don't turn up at Hogwarts again, everyone's going to think Hermione, Belle and I must be with you, right? Which means the Death Eaters will go straight for our families to see if they've got information on where you are."

"But hopefully it'll look like I've gone away with Mum and Dad; a lot of Muggleborns are talking about going into hiding at the moment," said Hermione.

"I'm a half blood, they'll assume I've gone into hiding with the muggleborns, plus my mother is in America and my brother's with the order." I explained to Harry.

"We can't hide my whole family, it'll look too fishy and they can't all leave their jobs," said Ron. "So we're going to put out the story that I'm seriously ill with spattergroit, which is why I can't go back to school. If anyone comes calling to investigate, Mum or Dad can show them the ghoul in my bed, covered in pustules. Spattergroit's really contagious, so they're not going to want to go near him. It won't matter that he can't say anything, either, because apparently you can't once the fungus

has spread to your uvula."

"And your mum and dad are in on this plan?" asked Harry.

"Dad is. He helped Fred and George transform the ghoul. Mum . . . well, you've seen what she's like. She won't accept we're going till we're gone."


	15. Chapter 15

There was silence in the room, broken only by gentle thuds as Hermione continued to throw books onto one pile or the other. Ron sat watching her, while Belle lay on the bed, her hand on the bandage around her torso. Harry looked from one to the other, unable to say anything. The measures they had taken to protect their families made him realize, more than anything else could have done, that they really were going to come with him and that they knew exactly how dangerous that would be. He wanted to tell them what that meant to him, but he simply could not find words important enough. Through the silence came the muffled sounds of Mrs. Weasley shouting from four floors below.

"Ginny's probably left a speck of dust on a poxy napkin ring," said Ron. "I dunno why the Delacours have got to come two days before the wedding."

"Fleur's sister's a bridesmaid, she needs to be here for the rehearsal, and she's too young to come on her own," said Hermione, as she poured indecisively over Break with a Banshee.

"Well, guests aren't going to help Mum's stress levels," said Ron.

"What we really need to decide," Belle said "is where we're going after we leave here. I know you said you wanted to go to Godric's Hollow first, Harry, and I understand why, but . . . well . . . shouldn't we make the Horcruxes our priority?" Belle didn't want to sound like a bad girlfriend but they had a limited time to find these Horcruxes.

"If we knew where any of the Horcruxes were, I'd agree with you," said Harry, who did not believe that Belle really understood his desire to return to Godric's Hollow. His parents' graves were only part of the attraction: He had a strong, though inexplicable, feeling that the place held answers for him. Perhaps it was simply because it was there that he had survived Voldemort's Killing Curse; now that he was facing the challenge of repeating the feat, Harry was drawn to the place where it had happened, wanting to understand.

"Don't you think there's a possibility that Voldemort's keeping a watch on Godric's Hollow?" Hermione asked. "He might expect you to go back and visit your parents' graves once you're free to go wherever you like?"

This had not occurred to Harry. While he struggled to find a counterargument, Ron spoke up, evidently following his own train of thought. "This R.A.B. person," he said. "You know, the one who stole the real locket?" Belle nodded. "He said in his note he was going to destroy it, didn't he?"

Harry dragged his rucksack toward him and pulled out the fake Horcrux in which R.A.B.'s note was still folded. "'I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.'" Harry read out.

"Well, what if he did finish it off?" said Ron.

"Or she." Interposed Hermione.

"Whichever," said Ron. "it'd be one less for us to do!"

"Yes, but we're still going to have to try and trace the real locket, aren't we?" said Belle, "to find out whether or not it's destroyed."

"And once we get hold of it, how do you destroy a Horcrux?" asked Ron.

"Well," said Hermione, "I've been researching that."

"How?" asked Harry. "I didn't think there were any books on Horcruxes in the library?"

"There weren't," said Hermione, who had turned pink. "Dumbledore removed them all, but he – he didn't destroy them."

Ron sat up straight, wide-eyed. "How in the name of Merlin's pants have you managed to get your hands on those Horcrux books?"

"It – it wasn't stealing!" said Hermione, looking from Harry to Ron with a kind of desperation. "They were still library books, even if Dumbledore had taken them off the shelves. Anyway, if he really didn't want anyone to get at them, I'm sure he would have made it much harder to –"

"Get to the point!" said Ron.

"Well . . . it was easy," said Hermione in a small voice. "I just did a Summoning Charm. You know – Accio. And – they zoomed out of Dumbledore's study window right into the girls' dormitory."

"But when did you do this?" Harry asked, regarding Hermione with a mixture of admiration and incredulity.

"Just after his – Dumbledore's – funeral," said Hermione in an even smaller voice. "Right after we agreed we'd leave school and go and look for the Horcruxes. When I went back upstairs to get my things it – it just occurred to me that the more we knew about them, the better it would be . . . and I was alone in there . . . so I tried . . . and it worked. They flew straight in through the open window and I – I packed them." She swallowed and then said imploringly, "I can't believe Dumbledore would have been angry, it's not as though we're going to use the information to make a Horcrux, is it?"

"Can you hear us complaining?" said Ron. "Where are these books anyway?"

Hermione rummaged for a moment and then extracted from the pile a large volume, bound in faded black leather. She looked a little nauseated and held it as gingerly as if it were something recently dead. "This is the one that gives explicit instructions on how to make a Horcrux. Secrets of the Darkest Art – it's a horrible book, really awful, full of evil magic. I wonder when Dumbledore removed it from the library. . . . if he didn't do it until he was headmaster, I bet Voldemort got all the instructions he needed from here."

"Why did he have to ask Slughorn how to make a Horcrux, then, if he'd already read that?" asked Ron.

"He only approached Slughorn to find out what would happen if you split your soul into seven," said Harry. "Dumbledore was sure Riddle already knew how to make a Horcrux by the time he asked Slughorn about them. I think you're right, Hermione, that could easily have been where he got the information."

"And the more I've read about them," said Hermione, "the more horrible they seem, and the less I can believe that he actually made six. It warns in this book how unstable you make the rest of your soul by ripping it, and that's just by making one Horcrux!"

Harry remembered what Dumbledore had said about Voldemort moving beyond "usual evil."

"Isn't there any way of putting yourself back together?" Belle asked.

"Yes," said Hermione with a hollow smile, "but it would be excruciatingly painful."

"Why? How do you do it?" asked Harry.

"Remorse," said Hermione. "You've got to really feel what you've done. There's a footnote. Apparently the pain of it can destroy you. I can't see Voldemort attempting it somehow, can you?"

"No," said Ron, before Harry could answer. "So does it say how to destroy Horcruxes in that book?"

"Yes," said Hermione, now turning the fragile pages as if examining rotting entrails, "because it warns Dark wizards how strong they have to make the enchantments on them. From all that I've read, what Harry did to Riddle's diary was one of the few really foolproof ways of destroying a Horcrux."

"What, stabbing it with a basilisk fang?" asked Harry.

"Oh well, lucky we've got such a large supply of basilisk fangs, then," said Ron. "I was wondering what we were going to do with them."

"It doesn't have to be a basilisk fang," said Hermione patiently. "It has to be something so destructive that the Horcrux can't repair itself. Basilisk venom only has one antidote, and it's incredibly rare –"

"– phoenix tears," said Harry, nodding.

"Exactly," said Hermione. "Our problem is that there are very few substances as destructive as basilisk venom, and they're all dangerous to carry around with you. That's a problem we're going to have to solve, though, because ripping, smashing, or crushing a Horcrux won't do the trick. You've got to put it beyond magical repair."

"But even if we wreck the thing it lives in," said Ron, "why can't the bit of soul init just go and live in something else?"

"Because a Horcrux is the complete opposite of a human being." Belle realized. Seeing that Harry and Ron looked thoroughly confused, Belle continued. "Look, if I picked up a sword right now, Ron, and ran you through with it, I wouldn't damage your soul at all."

"Which would be a real comfort to me, I'm sure," said Ron. Harry laughed.

"It should be, actually! But my point is that whatever happens to your body, your soul will survive, untouched," said Belle. "But it's the other way round with a Horcrux. The fragment of soul inside it depends on its container, its enchanted body, for survival. It can't exist without it."

"That diary sort of died when I stabbed it," said Harry, remembering ink pouring like blood from the punctured pages, and the screams of the piece of Voldemort's soul as it vanished.

"And once the diary was properly destroyed, the bit of soul trapped in it could no longer exist. Ginny tried to get rid of the diary before you did, flushing it away, but obviously it came back good as new."

"Hang on," said Ron, frowning. "The bit of soul in that diary was possessing Ginny and Belle, wasn't it? How does that work, then?" Belle shivered as memories of the book and the younger Tom Riddle came to mind from when she had used the book.

"While the magical container is still intact, the bit of soul inside it can flit in and out of someone if they get too close to the object. I don't mean holding it for too long, it's nothing to do with touching it," Hermione added before Ron could speak. "I mean close emotionally. Ginny and Belle poured their hearts out into that diary, they made themselves incredibly vulnerable. You're in trouble if you get too fond of or dependent on the Horcrux."

"I wonder how Dumbledore destroyed the ring?" said Harry. "Why didn't I ask him? I never really . . ." His voice trailed away: He was thinking of all the things he should have asked Dumbledore, and of how, since the headmaster had died, it seemed to Harry that he had wasted so many opportunities when Dumbledore had been alive, to find out more . . . to find out everything. . . .

The silence was shattered as the bedroom door flew open with a wall-shaking crash. Hermione shrieked and dropped Secrets of the Darkest Art; Crookshanks streaked under the bed, hissing indignantly; Belle leapt off the bed but slipped on a discarded sock landing on her injured torso; Ron jumped off the bed, skidded on a discarded Chocolate Frog wrapper, and smacked his head on the opposite wall; and Harry instinctively dived for his wand before realizing that he was looking up at Mrs. Weasley, whose hair was dishevelled and whose face was contorted with rage.

"I'm so sorry to break up this cozy little gathering," she said, her voice trembling. "I'm sure you all need your rest . . . but there are wedding presents stacked in my room that need sorting out and I was under the impression that you had agreed to help."

"Oh yes," said Hermione, looking terrified as she leapt to her feet, sending books flying in every direction. "we will . . . we're sorry . . ."

With an anguished look at Harry and Ron, Hermione hurried out of the room after Mrs. Weasley. Harry helped Belle off the floor as they followed the others out the door.

"It's like being a house-elf," complained Ron in an undertone, still massaging his head. "Except without the job satisfaction. The sooner this wedding's over, the happier, I'll be."

"Yeah," said Harry, "then we'll have nothing to do except find Horcruxes. . . . It'll be like a holiday, won't it?"

Ron and Belle started to laugh, but at the sight of the enormous pile of wedding presents waiting for them in Mrs. Weasley's room, stopped quite abruptly.


	16. Chapter 16

The Delacours arrived the following morning at eleven o' clock. Harry, Ron, Belle, Hermione and Ginny were feeling quite resentful toward Fleur's family by this time; and it was with ill grace that Ron stumped back upstairs to put on matching socks, and Harry attempted to flatten his hair. Once they had all been deemed smart enough, they trooped out into the sunny backyard to await the visitors. They had never seen the place looking so tidy. The rusty cauldrons and old Wellington boots that usually littered the steps by the back door were gone. The chickens had been shut away, the yard had been swept, and the nearby garden had been pruned, plucked, and generally spruced up.

They had lost track of how many security enchantments had been placed upon the Burrow by both the Order and the Ministry; all they knew was that it was no longer possible for anybody to travel by magic directly into the place. Mr Weasley had therefore gone to meet the Delacours on top of a nearby hill, where they were to arrive by Portkey.

The first sound of their approach was an unusually high-pitched laugh, which turned out to be coming from Mr Weasley, who appeared at the gate moments later, carrying a large amount of luggage and leading a beautiful blonde woman in long blue-green robes. Fleur's mother.

"Maman!" cried Fleur, rushing forward to embrace her. "Papa!" Belle resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Fleur's dramatic behaviour.

Monsieur Delacour was nowhere near as attractive as his wife; he was a head shorter and extremely plumb, with a little, pointed black beard. However, he looked good-natured. Bouncing towards Mrs. Weasley on high-heeled boots, he kissed her twice on each cheek, leaving her flustered.

"You 'ave been so much trouble," he said in a deep voice. "Fleur tells us you 'ave been working very 'ard."

"Oh, it's been nothing, nothing!" trilled Mrs. Weasley. "No trouble at all!"

Ron relieved his feelings by aiming a kick at a gnome who was peering out from behind one of the new Flutterby bushes while Belle and Ginny both scoffed.

"Dear lady!" said Monsieur Delacour, still holding Mrs. Weasley's hand between his own two plump ones and beaming. "We are most honored at the approaching union of our two families! Let me present my wife, Apolline."

Madame Delacour glided forward and stooped to kiss Mrs. Weasley too. "Enchantée," she said. "Your 'usband 'as been telling us such amusing stories!"

Mr. Weasley gave a maniacal laugh; Mrs. Weasley threw him a look, upon which he became immediately silent and assumed an expression appropriate to the sickbed of a close friend.

"And, of course, you 'ave met my leetle daughter, Gabrielle!" said Monsieur Delacour. Gabrielle was Fleur in miniature; eleven years old, with waist-length hair of pure, silvery blonde, she gave Mrs. Weasley a dazzling smile and hugged her, then threw Harry a glowing look, batting her eyelashes. Belle cleared her throat loudly causing Harry to throw her a sheepish grin.

"Well, come in, do!" said Mrs. Weasley brightly, and she ushered the Delacours into the house, with many "No, please!"s and "After you!"s and "Not at all!"s.

The Delacours, it soon transpired, were helpful, pleasant guests. They were pleased with everything and keen to assist with the preparations for the wedding. Monsieur Delacour pronounced everything from the seating plan to the bridesmaids' shoes "Charmant!" Madame Delacour was most accomplished at household spells and had the oven properly cleaned in a trice; Gabrielle followed her elder sister around, trying to assist in any way she could and jabbering away in rapid French.

On the downside, the Burrow was not built to accommodate so many people. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were now sleeping in the sitting room, having shouted down Monsieur and Madame Delacour's protests and insisted they take their bedroom. Gabrielle was sleeping with Fleur in Percy's old room, and Bill would be sharing with Charlie, his best man, once Charlie arrived from Romania.

Opportunities to make plans together became virtually nonexistent, and it was in desperation that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Belle took to volunteering to feed the chickens just to escape the overcrowded house.

"But she still won't leave us alone!" snarled Ron, as their second attempt at a meeting in the yard was foiled by the appearance of Mrs. Weasley carrying a large basket of laundry in her arms.

"Oh, good, you've fed the chickens," she called as she approached them. "We'd better shut them away again before the men arrive tomorrow . . . to put up the tent for the wedding," she explained, pausing to lean against the henhouse. She looked exhausted. "Millamant's Magic Marquees . . . they're very good. Bill's escorting them. . . . You'd better stay inside while they're here, Harry. I must say it does complicate organizing a wedding, having all these security spells around the place."

"I'm sorry," said Harry humbly.

"Oh, don't be silly, dear!" said Mrs. Weasley at once. "I didn't mean – well, your safety's much more important! Actually, I've been wanting to ask you how you want to celebrate your birthday, Harry. Seventeen, after all, it's an important day. . . ."

"I don't want a fuss," said Harry quickly, imagining the additional strain this would put on them all.

"Really, Mrs. Weasley, just a normal dinner would be fine. . . . It's the day before the wedding. . . ."

"Oh, well, if you're sure, dear. I'll invite Remus and Tonks, shall I? And how about Hagrid?"

"That'd be great," said Harry. "But please, don't go to loads of trouble."

"Not at all, not at all . . . It's no trouble. . . ." She looked at him, a long, searching look, then smiled a little sadly, straightened up, and walked away. Harry watched as she waved her wand near the washing line, and the damp clothes rose into the air to hang themselves up, and suddenly he felt a great wave of remorse for the inconvenience and the pain he was giving her.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry was awoken by Ron that morning. He had apparently been muttering in his sleep. "You kept saying 'Gregorovitch.'"

Harry was not wearing his glasses; Ron's face appeared slightly blurred. "Who's Gregorovitch?"

"I dunno, do I?" You were the one saying it."

Harry rubbed his forehead, thinking. He had a vague idea he had heard the name before, but he could not think where. "I think Voldemort's looking for him."

"Poor bloke," said Ron fervently.

Harry sat up, still rubbing his scar, now wide awake. He tried to remember exactly what he had seen in the dream, but all that came back was a mountainous horizon and the outline of the little village cradled in a deep valley. "I think he's abroad."

"Who, Gregorovitch?"

"Voldemort. I think he's somewhere abroad, looking for Gregorovitch. It didn't look like anywhere in Britain."

"You reckon you were seeing into his mind again?" Ron sounded worried.

"Do me a favor and don't tell Hermione," said Harry. "Although how she expects me to stop seeing stuff in my sleep..." He gazed up at little Pigwidgeon's cage, thinking...Why was the name "Gregorovitch" familiar? "I think," he said slowly, "he's got something to do with Quidditch. There's some connection, but I can't-I can't think what it is."

"Quidditch?" said Ron. "Sure you're not thinking of Gorgovitch?"

"Who?"

"Dragomir Gorgovitch, Chaser, transferred to the Chudley Cannons for a record fee two years ago. Record holder for most Quaffle drops in a season."

"No," said Harry. "I'm definitely not thinking of Gorgovitch."

"I try not to either," said Ron. "Well, happy birthday anyway."

"Wow - that's right, I forgot! I'm seventeen!" Harry seized the wand lying beside his camp bed, pointed it at the cluttered desk where he had left his glasses, and said, "Accio Glasses!" Although they were only around a foot away, there was something immensely satisfying about seeing them zoom toward him, at least until they poked him in the eye.

"Slick," snorted Ron.

Revelling in the removal of his Trace, Harry sent Ron's possessions flying around the room, causing Pigwidgeon to wake up and flutter excitedly around his cage. Harry also tried tying the laces of his trainers by magic (the resultant knot took several minutes to untie by hand) and, purely for the pleasure of it, turned the orange robes on Ron's Chudley Cannons posters bright blue. "I'd do your fly by hand, though," Ron advised Harry, sniggering when Harry immediately checked it. "Here's your present. Unwrap it up here, it's not for my mother's eyes."

"A book?" said Harry as he took the rectangular parcel. "Bit of a departure from tradition, isn't it?"

"This isn't your average book," said Ron. "It'd pure gold: Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches. Explains everything you need to know about girls. If only I'd had this last year I'd have known exactly how to get rid of Lavender and I would've known how to get going with... Well, Fred and George gave me a copy, and I've learned a lot. You'd be surprised, it's not all about wandwork, either. It could help you with Belle you know, she is scary when she's mad."

When they arrived in the kitchen they found a pile of presents waiting on the table. Bill and Monsieur Delacour were finishing their breakfasts, while Mrs. Weasley stood chatting to them over the frying pan. "Arthur told me to wish you a happy seventeenth, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, beaming at him. "He had to leave early for work, but he'll be back for dinner. That's our

present on top."

Harry sat down, took the square parcel she had indicated, and unwrapped it. Inside was a watch very like the one Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given Ron for his seventeenth; it was gold, with stars circling around the race instead of hands. "It's traditional to give a wizard a watch when he comes of age," said Mrs. Weasley, watching him anxiously from beside the cooker. "I'm afraid that one isn't new

like Ron's, it was actually my brother Fabian's and he wasn't terribly careful with his possessions, it's a bit dented on the back, but-"

The rest of her speech was lost; Harry had got up and hugged her. He tried to put a lot of unsaid things into the hug and perhaps she understood them, because she patted his cheek clumsily when he released her, then waved her wand in a slightly random way, causing half a pack of bacon to flop out of the frying pan onto the floor.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" said Hermione, hurrying into the kitchen and adding her own present to the top of the pile. "It's not much, but I hope you like it. What did you get him?" she added to Ron, who seemed not to hear her.

"Come on, then, open Hermione's!" said Ron as Belle appeared in the room, pausing momentarily to wish Harry a happy birthday and plant a kiss on his cheek.

Hermione had bought him a new Sneakoscope. The other packages contained an enchanted razor from Bill and Fleur, chocolates from the Delacours, and an enormous box of the latest Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes merchandise from Fred and George.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Belle did not linger at the table, as the arrival of Madame Delacour, Fleur, and Gabrielle made the kitchen uncomfortably crowded.

"I'll pack these for you," Hermione said brightly, taking Harry's presents out of his arms as the three of them headed back upstairs. "I'm nearly done, I'm just waiting for the rest of your underpants to come out of the wash, Ron-"

While they were talking Belle pulled Harry into a room. She smiled shyly at Harry as she gave him a rectangle shaped present unsure of what he would think of it. "I wanted to give this to you privately."

Harry carefully unwrapped the gift and realised it was a photo album filled with images of his parents and he and his friends. Belle nervously fiddled with her hair, "The pictures I got from my mother, Lupin and other people that knew your parents, I wasn't sure if you woul-" Harry interrupted Belle by hugging her tightly and thanking her for the gift.

And then she was kissing him as she had never kissed him before, and Harry was kissing her back, and it was blissful oblivion better than firewhisky; she was the only real thing in the world, Belle, the feel of her, one hand at her back and one in her long, sweet-smelling hair—

The door banged open behind them and they jumped apart. "Oh," said Ron pointedly. "Sorry."

"Ron!" Hermione was just behind him, slight out of breath.

There was a strained awkward silence before they all left the room.

Charlie's arrival came as a relief to them. It provided a distraction, watching Mrs. Weasley force Charlie into a chair, raise her wand threateningly, and announce that he was about to get a proper haircut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I don't feel like I've done a great job with this story and I'm contemplating whether I should stop it. Do you guys want me to keep updating because I don't want to if nobody wants to read it. So please tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the chapter
> 
> Please Comment
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> RockaRosalie x


End file.
